


Międzyczas

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekwel do Chyba jesteśmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Międzyczas

Part 1

 

Sasuke trenował cały dzień głęboko w lasach, chcąc uniknąć wściekłych hord wielbicielek, które goniły za nim wciąż, pragnąc zasypać go prezentami. Tak, właśnie dzisiaj zdarzyło mu się mieć urodziny i jak co roku, dwudziestego trzeciego czerwca cała żeńska część populacji Konoha dostała kociokwiku, wykupiła całe kartony słodyczy i kosze kwiatów i wyruszyła na poszukiwanie swojej ofiary. Sasuke z samego rana wymknął się z domu, prosto w najgłębszy las, okrążając z dala najczęściej używane trakty. Zrobił Naruto kanapki z serem, zostawił notkę, że ma zjeść a nie wyrzucić, i że całe ukryte rezerwy ramen zostały skonfiskowane aż do odwołania. Młotek gdyby mógł, żyłby samymi kluskami zalewanymi wrzątkiem, obywatelskim obowiązkiem Sasuke było dopilnowanie, żeby chociaż śniadania głupek jadał przyzwoite.

Sasuke usłyszał w oddali nawoływania dziewcząt, które najwyraźniej zapuściły się w las, żeby go odnaleźć, i szybko wskoczył na drzewo, maskując się gałęziami. No doprawdy irytujące, nawet w taki dzień jak urodziny nie może mieć spokoju. Z roku na rok fan klub stawał się bardziej uciążliwy i uparty. Teraz już nawet szukały go w tak głębokiej puszczy, chcąc zasypać swoją różową, szczenięcą miłością. Nie mógł spokojnie trenować przez te głupie dziewczyny, ograniczając się tylko do kata, bo co innego mógł robić bez partnera do sparringu? Pewnie, mógł wywlec Naruto z łóżka, ale ten zamiast mu pomóc pewnie tylko narobiłby wrzasku, żeby jeszcze bardziej skomplikować jego i tak pogmatwaną sytuację jako najprzystojniejszego, najpopularniejszego solenizanta w osadzie. Młotek nie odpuściłby sobie takiej sposobności do zemsty i zaraz cały fan klub rzuciłby się na Sasuke z głodnymi spojrzeniami, piskiem, wrzaskiem, czekoladkami i Bóg wie, czym jeszcze. A jednak, miło by było mieć partnera do sparringu...

"Myślałeś o mnie, och, to cudownie!!!" szepnął mu prosto w ucho znajomy, zdarty i lekko zaspany głos. Sasuke wykrzywił usta i z kamienną miną wymierzył prawego prostego w uśmiechnięte szelmowsko oblicze Naruto, który jakimś cudem zdołał podejść go niezauważony. Blondyn złapał się za twarz i już miał spaść z drzewa, ale Uchiha z westchnieniem chwycił go za kołnierz i postawił obok siebie na konarze.

"To tak się traktuje przyjaciół, draniu?!" wysyczał Naruto, odpychając od siebie ręce Sasuke. "Ja tu chcę tylko złożyć życzenia i posparrować się trochę, a ten zaraz leci z pięściami, teges tamteges..."

Sasuke przerwał mu, przygniatając go do drzewa i zasłaniając mu usta ręką. W dole dał się słyszeć wysoki, piskliwy głos, należący chyba do Ino.

"Heeeeeej!!! To go nie ma, w tym roku musiał pójść głębiej niż przypuszczałyśmy..." odpowiedział jej zawiedziony pomruk tłumu fanek, penetrujących okoliczne krzaki. "Może Kakashi będzie wiedział, gdzie jest Sasuke-kun, hm?Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby samotnie spędził swoje urodziny, prawda???"

Błękitne oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu i odsunął się od Sasuke, który nadal obserwował tropiące go dziewczyny, udając, że nie dostrzega zszokowanego spojrzenia.

"To Ty nie robisz żadnej imprezy urodzinowej?" szepnął, wskazując na oddalające się fanki. "Jak to, naprawdę nie chcesz obchodzić swoich urodzin? W dniu swoich urodzin będziesz siedział w lesie i trenował zamiast świętować swoją osiemnastkę???"

"Tak." potwierdził Sasuke, stawiając czoła rozszerzonym w zdziwieniu błękitnym oczom z rzęsami jak niezapominajki. "Zawsze tak robię i tego roku będzie tak samo. Nie ma powodu do jakiś celebracji, to normalny dzień jak każdy inny, tyle, że okraszony tymi uciążliwymi dziewczynami."

Błękitne oczy błysnęły rozradowane najwyraźniej jakimś formującym się w głowie blondasa pomysłem. Sasuke cofnął się nieco, przeczuwając nadejście jakiejś katastrofy, która początek będzie miała niechybnie w tej jasnej, okolonej złotymi włosami głowie, pustej, ale zawsze gotowej do nowych wybryków. Naruto zarechotał i szturchnął Sasuke w bok, zmieniając oczy w kpiące, lisie szparki.

"Hej, a jeśli teraz zawołam, że tu jesteś, i wszystkie dziewczyny będą wiedziały gdzie się ukrywasz i zamęczą cię żywcem...Będzie tak, "O to tu jesteś, Sasuke-kun! Wszystkiego najlepszego, teraz każda z nas pocałuje Cię na dowód dozgonnej miłości " Cha cha cha!!!!" paplał Naruto ledwo unikając ciosów, którymi bez ostrzeżenia zaczął obsypywać go pobladły ze złości Sasuke. "O tu cię boli!!! No dobra, zróbmy tak, ja cię nie wydam, ale dzisiaj zrobisz dla siebie imprezę urodzinową. Nawet taki drań obrzydliwy jak ty zasługuje na porządne urodziny!.."

"Z takimi padalcami jak ty nie idę na żadne ugody!!!" warknął Sasuke i trzepnął blondasa po głowie, aż zadźwięczało. "Spróbuj tylko pisnąć a osobiście cię wypatroszę..."

Sasuke stał nad Naruto, który po ostatnim ciosie aż przysiadł na konarze drzewa, a potem tylko patrzył jak blondas otwiera usta szerzej niż pozwala na to anatomia człowieka, i wydaje z siebie donośny wrzask, brzmiący jak skrzyżowanie ryku godowego słonia ze śpiewającymi rurami. Sasuke spojrzał z przerażeniem w błękitne, zadowolone z siebie oczy, po czym trzasnął pięścią prosto w szerokie, opalone lico Naruto.

"Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co właśnie zrobiłeś???!!!"

W dole słychać było poruszone głosy, zbliżające się szybko do drzewa, na którym rezydowali. Bardzo dużo głosów. Sasuke zacisnął pięść a Naruto skulił się przed ciosem, nie mogąc powstrzymać wyrywającego się z niego rechotania.

"Słyszeliście? To na pewno Sasuke!!! " wykrzyknął głos podejrzanie podobny do głosu Tsunade. Głos Ino zawył przeciągle "Musi tu być, Saaasuuuuukeeee-kuuuuunn!!!!"

Sasuke nie zdążył się zdenerwować, że te idiotyczne dziewczyny bez wahania nawet kojarzą nieludzki ryk, jaki wydał z siebie Naruto, z jego skromną osobą. Złapał blondasa za kołnierz i rzucił się z impetem na sąsiednie drzewo, sadząc wielkie skoki i jak najszybciej powiększając dystans od wciąż zbliżających się głosów rozradowanego fan klubu.

"Tam jest!!! Walczy z tym głupkiem Naruto! Saaasukeeee, czeeekaaaaj!!!!"

Gdy Sasuke znalazł w końcu odpowiednią kryjówkę było już dobrze po południu. Część dziewiczego lasu została niemal stratowana przez tabuny nawiedzonych dziewcząt i krzewy leżały teraz powyrywane żałośnie, pośród pogubionych podczas pościgu pudełek czekolady. Uchiha siedział na samym szczycie najstarszego dębu w okolicy, oddychając ciężko i ocierając pot z czoła. Może jednak to był dobry trening.

Gdy głosy dziewcząt przycichły Naruto wyrwał się z chwytu Sasuke, zlazł z drzewa i zaczął najspokojniej w świecie wyżerać czekoladki z porzuconych w murawie pudełek.

"No masz rację, one są faktycznie groźne dla otoczenia. Nie dziwię się, ze się przed nimi chowasz." gadał blondas ni to do siebie ni do Sasuke, przeżuwając słodycze z zamyśloną miną. "Ale wiesz, dla takich prawdziwych przyjaciół, to mógłbyś zrobić imprezę urodzinową..."

"Dla nikogo nie będę robił żadnych urodzin!!!" warknął Sasuke, także schodząc z dębu i otrzepując brudne od kory spodnie. Nie zmierzał przyznawać się przez młotkiem, że nie posiada żadnych "prawdziwych" przyjaciół tylko zwariowane fanki, dybiące na jego cnotę. Naruto spojrzał na niego dziwnie i wrzucił sobie do ust kolejną czekoladkę.

"A dla siebie zrobisz?" spytał, odsuwając puste pudełko po czekoladkach i łapiąc kolejne, leżące nieopodal. "Wiesz, nie chcę ci nic mówić, ale czasem dobrze jest sobie odpuścić i zażyć trochę zdrowego, odświeżającego relaksu...W tym twoim domu jest tak cholernie ciemno i granatowo..."

"Jeśli ci się nie podoba, możesz powiedzieć Iruce, że nie chcesz ze mną mieszkać." chłodno odparł Sasuke odwracając się i najwyraźniej uważając konwersację za skończoną, skierował się ku rezydencji Uchiha. Naruto westchnął, podniósł jeszcze trzy pudła czekoladek i podążył za nim.

"Nie o to mi chodzi, draniu." powiedział spokojnie, co zaalarmowało Sasuke do tego stopnia, że aż stanął czekając aż blondas zrówna się z nim. "Ja po prostu chcę, żebyś miał urodziny, choć raz, bez zwariowanych fanek, tylko takie jak każdy powinien mieć, z przyjaciółmi, i tortem i imprezą przy basenie, takie normalne..."

"Takie, jakich sam nie masz." wypalił Sasuke i dopiero potem dotarło do niego, że powiedział to ma głos. Spojrzał na Naruto ale coś w twarzy blondasa kazało mu odwrócić szybko wzrok. Przez moment panowała cisza i tylko ogłuszające cykanie świerszczy trzeszczało w głowie Uchihy, jakby miała za chwilę eksplodować. Temat rzeczy normalnych, których byli obaj pozbawieni, ponieważ obaj byli sierotami, był czymś w rodzaju tabu w ich rozmowach. To, co bolało w sposób, który rozumieli przez autopsję, było uważnie omijane. Sasuke oczekiwał krzyku, przekleństwa i ciosu w twarz za złamanie tej niepisanej ugody, tym bardziej zdziwił się, gdy poczuł jak Naruto wkłada mu w usta czekoladkę.

"Nie mam. I ry nie masz też." powiedział blondas idąc dalej i nie dając Sasuke czasu na wychwycenie jego wyrazu twarzy. "Ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyśmy mieli, hm? Pozwolisz sobie chociaż raz mieć normalne urodziny, draniu? "

Naruto odwrócił się na krótką chwilę strzelając w Sasuke wielkim, łagodnym, całkowicie nie pasującym do jego image'u kawalarza, uśmiechem, po czym podjął dalszą wędrówkę do rezydencji Uchiha. Sasuke nie wiedzieć czemu potaknął, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa.

"To świetnie, chodźmy, trzeba wszystko przygotować!!!!" krzyknął na całe gardło Naruto tak, że rozległo się po lesie, po czym podjął lekki sprint, najwyraźniej nie chcąc tracić czasu. Sasuke biegł obok niego, wciąż nie mogąc wydusić z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Czekoladka w jego ustach miała wiśniowe nadzienie i była bardzo, bardzo słodka. 

* * *

 

Najpierw poszli do Sakury, wytłumaczyć jej wszystko i prosić o pomoc. Rezydencja Uchihy była chwilowo spalona, bo czatowały przy niej hordy rozgoryczonych dziewcząt, więc baza wypadową do rozpoczęcia planowania imprezy był dom państwa Haruno. Naruto chciał, żeby razem z Sasuke wyglądali odjazdowo, więc gdy Sasuke uciął sobie półgodzinną drzemkę na kanapie Sakury, żeby powetować sobie wyczerpujące uciekanie przed fankami, blondas nałożył mu na włosy jakiś rodzaj farby, którą znalazł w toaletce różowowłosej dziewczyny. Sam zawinął sobie głowę w chustkę, uprzednio nakładając na włosy specyfik, mający rozjaśnić mu kolor na platynowy blond.

Gdy Sakura weszła do pokoju i zobaczyła, co zrobił Naruto i sobie i Sasuke, zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać.

"O co chodzi...?" spytał Sasuke rozbudzony przez jej śmiech. Naruto stał obok Sakury, wyglądając na bardzo wystraszonego i winnego. Sakura podała Sasuke lustro i stłumiła śmiech dłonią. Z lustra patrzył na Sasuke trochę inny Sasuke, z włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że włosy miały dziki kolor złamanej czernią zieleni.

"Co to u diabła jest???!!!!" wrzeszczał Sasuke goniąc Naruto i rzucając w niego szczotkami do włosów, kremami i damską bielizną, wszystkim, co znalazło mu się pod ręką. "Ja xię zabiję, młooootkuuuuuu!!!!!"

Sasuke Naruto nie zabił, tylko trochę obił. Dokładnie siedem minut później na różowym dywanie Sakury leżał zwinięty w sponiewieraną, pogniecioną i posiniaczoną kulkę Uzumaki, zakrywając ramionami głowę i śmiejąc się jak szalony. Gdzieś w szamotaninie rozciął sobie wargę, która teraz zakrwawiała nieelegancko dywan. Sasuke stał nad blondasem zaciskając pięści, ze strasznym wyrazem twarzy, szykując się najwyraźniej do kolejnego ataku. Sakura ulitowała się nad zmizerowanym blondasem, który po prostu "chciał dobrze" i znalazła wyjście z sytuacji, żeby uratować swojego kolegę z drużyny i dywan, na którym ów kolega zostawił bardzo trudne do wywabienia plamy.

"Spokojna głowa. Sasuke po prostu założysz na głowę chustkę. " powiedziała pocieszająco, poklepując opadłego bez sił na fotel Sasuke, który wciąż z niedowierzaniem dotykał swoich zielonych, pofalowanych dziwnie włosów. " Ja też kiedyś nałożyłam tą farbę bez odżywki i też miałam ten...hm...problem...Ale to zniknie po czterech, pięciu dniach..."

"Widzisz, nie będzie źle..." próbował odezwać się Naruto, ale Sasuke tylko rzucił w niego kapciem, trafiając centralnie w twarz. Sakura przewróciła oczami i wstała w poszukiwaniu chustki.

"Milcz, porachuję się z tobą później, młotku." wysyczał strasznie Sasuke a jego oczy przeszły w sharingan. "Ty sobie na głowie nie zrobiłeś gniazda...!"

Fakt, blond czupryna Naruto stała się po całej operacji trochę jaśniejsza i jakby bardziej platynowa, jednak ogólny wizerunek nie odbiegał od rozwrzeszczanego młotka, biegającego po dachach i błyszczącego swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem. Uchiha wygiął usta, postanawiając, że nie da się już więcej sprowokować, i zniesie nowy kolor swoich włosów jak prawdziwy mężczyzna, w milczeniu i z dystansem.

Gdy Sakura umocowała na głowie Sasuke czarną chustkę, związując ją z tyłu na modny w tym sezonie, bardzo męski supełek, Uchiha nieco się udobruchał, ale wciąż dotykał wystających spod materiału włosów, nie mogąc przyzwyczaić się do nowego stylu. Naruto patrzył przepraszająco na Sasuke, także macając swoje jaśniejsze niż dotąd włosy. Sasuke czuł, że w sumie nie jest tak wściekły, na jakiego stara się wyglądać, więc przestał się starać i zajął się organizacją swojej "osiemnastki".

Sakura musiała obiecać, że żadnej członkini fan klubu nie sprowadzi. Różowowłosa dziewczyna zgodziła się chętnie pomóc przy przygotowaniu jedzenia, wyraźnie podekscytowana faktem, że w rezydencji Uchiha odbędzie się impreza i to na cześć Sasuke. Wzięła do pomocy Hinatę, którą eskortował milczący Neji, natychmiast oddelegowany do sprzątania tarasu wokoło basenu. Basen rezydencja Uchihy miała wielki, ale nie używany od lat, i do umycia go całego zanim zostanie napuszczona woda, Sasuke wybrał Naruto. Blondas biegał zadowolony w kolorowych kąpielówkach, z wiadrami pełnymi mydlin i chlapał nimi wszystko i wszystkich, nie wyłączając siebie. Gdy Sasuke zdołał rozłożyć wiklinowe stoły ogrodowe a Hinata już układała na nich talerze z koreczkami, przyszedł zwabiony zapachem Choji, który natychmiast zaczął przyrządzać dania gorące, twierdząc, że bez odrobiny pierogów i bigosu żadna impreza nie wypali, szczególnie, jeżeli ma trwać całą noc. Za Chojim przywlekł się Shikamaru, któremu dano krzesła do rozstawienia i który przy owych krzesłach niemal natychmiast zasnął. Nagle z nikąd pojawił się szczekający na uciekającego czarnego kota Akamaru, a za nim Kiba, flankowany przez Ten-Ten, Shino, Irukę i Kakashiego, których to niemal natychmiast wygnał uwalany pianą Naruto, twierdząc, że na osiemnastkach nie powinno być absolutnie żadnych mistrzów. Senseiowie złożyli życzenia i szybko oddalili się, śmiejąc się ze wściekłego wyrazu twarzy Sasuke, gdy Naruto wepchnął mu za koszulę całą garść piany.

Około dziesiątej wszystko było gotowe a pracujący nad przygotowaniem imprezy znajomi już zasiedli do stołu, rozmawiając swobodnie i częstując się bez żenady wszystkim, od potraw Chojiego po ziemne przekąski Hinaty. Sasuke przebrał się w swój normalny, czarny strój domowy, nie widząc potrzeby specjalnego strojenia się dla paru znajomych Naruto. Zresztą i tak wszyscy byli w swoich zwyczajnych ubraniach. Sasuke siedział na krawędzi wielkiego, teraz już czystego i napełnionego basenu i patrzył na odbijające się w nim światła rezydencji. Obok niego siedział Naruto, nadal w kąpielówkach, mocząc nogi i wodzie i podśpiewując jakąś piosenkę.

"Tylko teraz, kto przyjdzie na imprezę, o której nikt nic nie wie?" spytał w przestrzeń Sasuke, nie patrząc na blondasa. Naruto uniósł głowę i szturchnął go w bok, zanosząc się wesołym śmiechem, który przetoczył się po powierzchni wody w basenie jak rozrzucone wiadro pereł.

"Przecież już wszyscy są." powiedział wskazując na siedzących na tarasie ludzi, który skądsiś wytrzasnęli magnetofon i właśnie pracowali nad tym, żeby go włączyć. "A jeśli przyjdzie ktoś jeszcze, to go przecież nie wypalisz mu w plecach dziury swoją chirodi, co, panie genialny ninjo?"

Sasuke zaśmiał się także i pchnął Naruto, powodując jego nagłe acz pełne gracji wodowanie w basenie, pośród bryzgów wody i siarczystych przekleństw. Z tarasu rozległ się śmiech a zaraz potem rześki rock'n'roll, świadczący o tym, że gości odkryli jak włączyć radio. Nie byłoby w tym nic heroicznego, gdyby nie było to antykowe radio jednej z ciotek Sasuke. Innych elektronicznych sprzętów grających Uchiha w swoim tradycyjnym domu nie posiadał. Rozpoczęły się tańce, wściekłe wycie Akamaru, wciąż polującego na kota raz po raz przerywało muzykę. Hinata musiała cały czas tańczyć z Nejim, który jako jej ochrona nie pozwalał nikomu podejść do niej bliżej niż na parę stóp. Sakura rozmawiała radośnie z Lee, wybuchając raz po raz śmiechem, gdy bardzo speszony Shino poprosił do tańca rozgoryczoną z lekka zachowaniem Hyuugi Tenten. Choji rozmawiał z Kibą o specjalnych przepisach na żołnierskie pigułki, sukcesywnie opróżniając kolejne talerze z koreczków. Shikamaru leżał na unoszącym się w basenie pontonie w kształcie ślimaka, ale Naruto podpłynął do niego, zrzucając go prosto w zimną wodę. Wszyscy gruchnęli śmiechem widząc zniesmaczoną minę genialnego lenia, po czym ogłosili gotowość wskoczenia także do chłodnej, lśniącej wody basenu. Dziwnym trafem każdy miał strój kąpielowy. Prawdopodobnie Sakura samowolnie wykonała parę telefonów, zapraszając odpowiednich ludzi z odpowiednim sprzętem. Sasuke nurkował sobie bezgłośnie, obserwując ostrożnie swoich gości i czując, że rozluźniają mu się mięśnie, o których nie wiedział, że są spięte. Naruto pływał za nim usiłując złapać go za nogę, ale był zbyt powolny, żeby mógł się nawet odpowiednio zbliżyć, młotek.

Inni mieli równie dobrą zabawę. Neji prawie pobił się z Kibą, który wepchnął do basenu Hinatę, która po krótkim zastanowieniu wydała z siebie najgłośniejszy w życiu okrzyk. Neji wleciał za nią do wody, łapiąc za ramiona i wyholowując na płyciznę, gdzie okazało się, że jest tylko w kąpielówkach a ona tylko w kostiumie i są do siebie całkowicie, brzuch przy brzuchu, przytuleni. Kiba darł się, że Neji jest czerwony, na co Hyuuga zareagował tylko złapaniem Akamaru i wrzuceniem go do wody najdalej jak umiał. Potem był już tylko chaos. Kiba okładał się z Nejim, któremu u pasa przyczepiona była Hinata, prosząc, aby przestali; Shikamaru dopadł wreszcie Naruto i zaczął go topić. Lee i Sakura odpłynęli żabką do spokojniejszego zakątka basenu, ceniąc sobie prywatność; TenTen sprawdzała czy robale Shino umieją pływać; a na końcu do basemu wskoczył Choji, który odkrył, że robale Aburame pływają i to całkiem nieźle. Jeden z nich ugryzł go w plecy, wywołując u niego poryw gniewu, w którym nie pamiętał nawet kiedy łyknął jedną ze swoich specjalnych pigułek i zamienił się w ogromną kulę ciała, wylewając z basenu niemal całą wodę.

Gdy jeden po drugim goście wyłazili z basenu, Sasuke musiał wyciągnąć niemal wszystkie ręczniki jakie posiadał, żeby nikt się nie zaziębił. Choji w ramach przeprosin za pozbawienie basenu wody zrobił herbatę, za którą wszyscy byli bardzo wdzięczni, bo zaczynali trochę marznąć. Naruto wrzeszczał, że tylko słabeusze i frajerzy marzną, podgłośnił radio i zaczął tańczyć w ręczniku, zmuszając, żeby inni tańczyli z nim. Co dziwnego, Hinata była pierwszą, która zareagowała na wyzwanie i owinięta w niebieski ręcznik zaczęła skakać razem z blondasem, zaróżowiona ślicznie na policzkach. Sasuke zauważył, że Neji strzela w Naruto mściwym wzrokiem, po czym odkrył, że sam podobnym wzrokiem patrzy na Hinatę i zganił samego siebie za głupie, niepotrzebne myśli. Potem do ręcznikowego tańca dołączył Kiba a wtedy Neji wstał z miejsca i objął niezgrabnie Hinatę, okręcając ją raz czy dwa w ramach niezdarnego, ale bardzo opiekuńczego tańca kuzyna z kuzynką. Shino również dołączył do zbiorowego chaosu, wstając i zaczynając tańczyć w jakiś dziwny pokręcony sposób, który, jak wyjaśnił w zwięzłych słowach TenTen, był kopią tańca godowego jakiegoś robala. Potem wszyscy tańczyli już "taniec robala", nawet Sasuke, którego zmusił Naruto, strasząc, że zdejmie swój ręcznik i zgorszy wszystkich na jego imprezie urodzinowej. Potem z znienacka pojawiło się na stołach piwo i każdy złapał chętnie za butelkę mocnego, zimnego napoju, zapominając o jeszcze przed chwilą zmarzniętych członkach. Potem zostało odśpiewane "Happy birthday to you", w którym przebrani za dziewczyny uczestniczyli Choji i Shikamaru, doprowadzając Tenten do szewskiej pasji, bo sparodiowali jej spinki do włosów i wysoki, zdarty głos. Wymachując kunaiami okazała swoją dezaprobatę dla takich kpin z jej image'u a niedoszli aktorzy musieli umykać na drugi koniec ogrodu przed jej dość ognistą furią.

Sasuke nie śmiał się tak dobrze od lat. Możliwe, że to przez trzy piwa wypite pod rząd, zagryzione czosnkowymi krakersami i spróbowany koktajl porzeczkowy, wyrób Shikamaru, co najmniej podejrzany, jeżeli chodzi o zawartość alkoholu. Sasuke nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz spędził tyle czasu na raz z ludźmi, uśmiechniętymi, radosnymi i nie dającymi się odstraszyć jego ponurym minom. Dostał nawet prezenty, niewielkie, ale dostał, chociaż wcale niczego nie oczekiwał od tak przypadkowo zebranych znajomych. Hinata jąkając się i czerwieniąc wręczyła mu maść na otarcia, sporządzoną według starego przepisu klanu Hyuuga. Neji, wciąż trzymając ją za krawędź ręcznika, dał Sasuke trzy nowe kunai z lekkiej, niezwykle odpornej stali. Potem tłoczyli się Shikamaru, Choji i Tenten, dając mu wspólnie wielką, wypchaną żabę, podobną do Gamabunty. Sasuke czuł się niezręcznie otrzymując prezenty od ludzi, których praktycznie prawie nie znał personalnie. Pewnie, wiedział kim są, walczył razem z nimi na misjach i wiedział, że wszyscy lubią Naruto, ale dostawać od nich prezenty było... jakieś takie...

"Sasuke, draniu, ktoś ma dla ciebie prezent." fuknął Naruto, uderzając go niezbyt delikatnie po plecach. "Nie stój jak słup, tylko podziękuj! Normalnie, z tymi klanami i ich specjalnymi zdolnościami, no pociąć się można....!!!!"

I tak Sasuke przyjął jeszcze lek przeciw komarom od Shino, nową chustę do włosów od Sakury, która śmiała się do rozpuku, gdyż dopiero wtedy odkrył, że gdzieś w basenie zgubił swoją chustkę "maskującą", i teraz jego stojące, zielonawe włosy są wystawione na widok publiczny. Ponieważ publiczność mimo wszystko nie mdlała, postanowił się nie przejmować. Na samym końcu, gdy już wszyscy znowu wrócili do stołu, Naruto podszedł od tyłu do Sasuke i objął go krótko. Był ciepły i miękki, jak wielki, domowy kocur. Sasuke uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

"Czego? Chcesz dać mi farbę do włosów?"

Naruto żachnął się obrażony, ale Sasuke przytrzymał go, zanim blondas zdążył uciec. "O co chodzi, młotku?"

Naruto zaśmiał się nerwowo, popychając go w bardziej spokojne strony ogrodu, i wyciągnął przed siebie czarną koszulkę z małym, pomarańczowym liskiem na przodzie. Śmiał się, ale jego oczy były poważne. Sasuke mierzył wzrokiem podarunek, czując, że w jakiś sposób jest on specjalny i ważny dla nich obu.

"To dla ciebie, Sasuke draniu. Żebyś wiedział, że nie jesteś sam." Naruto wepchnął koszulkę w zdrętwiałe nagle dłonie Uchihy i objął go frontalnie, wtykając mu zimny nos między szyję a bark. "Wszystkiego najlepszego."

Stali obok basenu, niemal w zupełniej ciemności, z dala od wszystkich, od świateł i rezydencji, z której słychać było radosne pohukiwania gości. Naruto czuł, jak jego ciało zaczyna reagować na bliskość Uchihy i zignorował to całkowicie, tak zaabsorbowały go nagle wielkie, onyksowe oczy, dominujące wyraźnie w bladej, trójkątnej twarz Sasuke. Zimną, mokrą jeszcze od kąpieli dłonią Naruto odgarnął czarno-zielone, wilgotne włosy z białego, delikatnego czoła i chyba odruchowo cmoknął w owo czoło z rozmachem. Onyksowe ślepia, jeżeli było to możliwe, zrobiły się jeszcze większe.

"No chyba mnie nie zabijesz za małe cmokn..." zaczął Naruto nerwowo, cofając się pod nieruchomym spojrzeniem Uchihy. Sasuke położył mu dłoń na ustach, nakazując ciszę, po czym podszedł do wielkiego krzaku bzu i znienacka kopnął go z całej siły.

"OOOOOŁŁŁŁŁŁŁ!!!! Co się dzieje, na miłość Boską?!" ryknął krzak z nadspodziewaną werwą.

Wszyscy goście zwrócili głowy w kierunku krzewów, skąd dochodził piekielny wrzask i ich oczom ukazali się Iruka i Kakashi, trzymając się w sugestywny sposób i rozglądając się dookoła spłoszonym wzrokiem. W sumie tylko wzrok Iruki był spłoszony, Kakashi śmiał się do rozpuku na widok przerażonych i wściekłych twarzy studentów. Hinata zrobiła się nagle niezdrowo czerwona i zaczęła jąkać coś o zdrożnościach w przydrożnych krzewach. Neji złapał ją obronnie, zasłonił sobą przed spojrzeniami innych gości, i białym, rozeźlonym okiem spojrzał na Kakashiego, który nadal się śmiał.

"No co, nigdy nie migdaliliście się w krzakach?" spytał radośnie i już był przy stole, otwierając piwo. Iruka podszedł do niego, szeptem próbując coś wytłumaczyć, ale Shikamaru rozwiał całą niepewność, jeżeli może istnieć jakaś niepewność o trzeciej rano na imprezie urodzinowej.

"Pewnie bali się, że wykręcimy jakiś numer, upijemy się albo będziemy uprawiać dziki seks grupowy." skomentował monotonnym głosem, pojadając orzeszki. "Ale jak widać sami wpadli w sieć swoich myśli, no i teraz ich suszy jak po każdym "migdaleniu się"."

"Sasuke, nie patrz takim wzrokiem. " huknął Naruto zarzucając ramię na spięte plecy Sasuke, który wyglądał jakby chciał urwać Kakashiemu głowę. Blondas najwyraźniej zapomniał, że to on sam zakazał wstępu na imprezę wszystkim nauczycielom i mistrzom. Prawdopodobnie jego chwilowa amnezja miała jakiś związek z piwem, które sączył radośnie w wielkich ilościach. "Jest impreza, niech zostaną. Na twoich urodzinach nie są mistrzami a przyjaciółmi...teges tamteges...załóżmy...I zapomnijmy, co wyrabiali w twoich krzakach...."

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem na ten komentarz, a w końcu roześmiał się też sam Sasuke, który nie był zły na senseiów, ponieważ wtargnęli jako jedyni "dorośli" na zabawę, ale dlatego, że miał właśnie w tym momencie z całą premedytacją pocałować tego rozwrzeszczanego głupka Naruto. Za wszystko, co dla niego zrobił, za urodziny, za prezenty, za ciepłe uczucie, które właśnie wzbierało mu w żołądku...Zbierało w żołądku... Sasuke zakrył sobie usta i zrzucając po drodze jakieś talerze popędził do łazienki. Zaraz za nim pognał Naruto, wysoce zaniepokojony dziwnym, niebieskawym rzucikiem, odbitym na bladej twarzy przyjaciela.

"EEEEEEJ! Sasuke, będziesz rzygał?" wrzeszczał blondas dościgając Uchihę tuż przed drzwiami łazienki. Sasuke spojrzał na niego znad dłoni, którymi zakrywał sobie usta i zmrużył złowróżbnie oczy.

"Nie "rzygał" tylko "wymiotował", niedouczony matole!" zdołał wymamrotać zza dłoni i już klęczał obok klozetu, obejmując go z całych sił. "Wyjdź, bo...."

Świat Sasuke zniknął w wirze kolorowych blasków, odruchów wymiotnych i ogólnym poczuciu skręcania w brzuchu. Gdy w końcu uniósł się chwiejnie na kolana i spuścił wodę poczuł się trochę lepiej, po czym odzyskał przytomność na tyle, że zauważył, że nadal nie jest w łazience sam, tylko tuż obok niego, rozłożony wygodnie na podłodze, siedzi Naruto, i trzyma go mocno za ramiona. Blondas zobaczył, że kolega jest już we względnej równowadze, i poklepał go po plecach.

"Już lepiej?" spytał, odgarniając zielonawe włosy z bladego, spoconego czoła, i uśmiechając się miękko.

"Lepiej..."odparł Sasuke i uśmiechnął się również. "Ale Shikamaru nie przeżyje, gdy dopadnę jego i ten koktajl..."

"Nie wściekaj się tak, Uchiha, pewnie niedługo wszyscy odczują działanie tego świństwa. Musimy odblokować toaletę, żeby inni mogli skorzystać..." Naruto objął Sasuke i pomógł mu wstać, otrzepując jego zgniecioną żałośnie koszulkę. Sam wyglądał na trochę nieważkiego, był uśmiechnięty i chwiał się lekko na nogach.

"Cholera, okropne uczucie..." mruknął Sasuke, wisząc na Naruto i potykając się o schody. "Po co prowadzisz mnie do mojej sypialni... nie chce mi się spać..."

"Chce ci się, chce..." parsknął Naruto, otwierając biodrem drzwi do granatowej sypialni i wtaczając się do środka. "Tylko o tym nie wiesz...bo jesteś zawiany...hej, jeszcze cię takiego nie widziałem...."

"Zemdlonego?"spytał Sasuke, opadając na łóżko, gdzie po chwili dołączył do niego Naruto, wyciągając się śmiesznie. "Czuję, jakbym miał wywrócić się na nice...po tym..."

"Nie co dzień człowiek zaczyna osiemnaście lat, draniu..." westchnął z uśmiechem blondas i przez moment leżeli tylko patrząc w sufit i słuchając dochodzących zza okna odgłosów gasnącej zabawy. Naruto sturlał się z łóżka i podszedł leniwie do okna, spoglądając za na wpół odsłoniętą roletę, na Kibę tańczącego wolny taniec z Hinatą i Shino zamkniętego w ciasnym uścisku Tenten. Zarówno Kiba jak i Shino mierzyli się dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby taniec był jakąś formą niedopowiedzianej rywalizacji. Blondas uśmiechnął się widząc Nejiego, obserwującego swoją kuzynkę spode łba i mamroczącego coś prosto w swoją butelkę piwa.

"Neji lubi Hinatę, hi hi hi..." ogłosił rechocząc Naruto, odsuwając się od okna. "Powiedziałem wszystkim, że mogą zostać na noc w salonie. Sakura rozłożyła tam futony i koce, ale wygląda na to, że wolą siedzieć i przysypiać w fotelach na tarasie. A ty już śpisz, panie geniuszu?"

Sasuke mruknął coś niezrozumiale i wsunął się pod prześcieradło, wzdychając z zadowoleniem. Blondas podszedł do łóżka, popatrzył przez chwilę na śpiącego kolegę, po czym powoli położył się obok niego. Po paru minutach poczuł za plecami ruch i zanim zdążył zareagować już leżał na wznak, z Sasuke wczołgującym się na niego niezdarnie. Czarne oczy były prawie zamknięte, blade dłonie spoczęły delikatnie acz stanowczo na piersi Naruto. Głowa Sasuke wylądowała na ramieniu blondasa, który bez większego zapału zaczął zrzucać z siebie śpiącego przyjaciela.

"Hej, złaź! Co jeśli ktoś teraz nas zobaczy...?" szeptał, ale Uchiha zrobił się nagle niesamowicie ciężki. Poza tym Naruto stwierdził, że ciężar, przyciskający go do miękkiego łóżka wcale nie jest niewygodny. Z ciepłego, nieruchomego ciała Sasuke emanowało bezpieczeństwo i ciepło, uspokajając blondasa na tyle, że sam zaczął przysypiać ukołysany równym oddechem Uchihy.

"Lubisz mnie?" wymamrotał Sasuke prosto w ramię Naruto, brzmiąc nagle dziwnie trzeźwo i świadomie.

"Pewnie." odparł Naruto, nie brzmiąc ani trochę świadomie i trzeźwo, i obejmując ramionami wciskający go w łóżko ciężar. Sasuke powiercił chwilę głową, szukając wygodnego miejsca i ponownie zaczął się unosić w lekkiej tkaninie snu.

"To dobrze." westchnął i przestał się ruszać.

W ten sposób Naruto przespał resztkę nocy, z Sasuke leżącym na nim w sugestywnej pozycji, i głową wypełnioną błogimi myślami o czarnych oczach, ciepłym oddechu na szyi i mocnych ramionach, które gdzieś po drodze objęły go zaborczo.

Obudziła ich Sakura, około jedenastej rano, nie komentując pozycji w jakiej ich znalazła, czyli Sasuke rozłożonego wygodnie na Naruto i trzymającego go w posesywny sposób i Naruto, który obejmował Uchihę wszystkimi kończynami. Sakura odsłoniła zasłony wpuszczając do pokoju letnie, jaskrawe słońce. Sasuke otworzył oko, skrzywił się, po czym spojrzał z bliska na leżącą obok niego twarz, uśmiechniętą błogo, z ustami rozchylonymi lekko. I krzyknął. Sakura zaśmiała się krótko, patrząc, jak Uchiha z przerażoną miną wyskakuje z łóżka, sprawdzając, czy ma na sobie spodnie. Miał. Sasuke odetchnął ciężko i opadł na stojące nieopodal krzesło. Wtedy zobaczył Sakurę.

"Co tu robisz?" chciał wiedzieć, usiłując przybrać swoją normalną, kamienną maskę niewzruszonego wojownika, który nawet budząc się po całonocnej imprezie z facetem w łóżku, nie traci zimnej krwi. "I co robi tu Naruto?"

"Śpi jak widać." odparła Sakura, otwierając okna i wypuszczając duszny zapach potu i snu z granatowej sypialni. "I nie martw się, nic żeście nie wykręcili ze sobą w łóżku, chłopcy, chociaż jestem pewna, że się staraliście... "

"O daj spokój, Sakura, i ulituj się nad cierpiącym człowiekiem...." odezwał się niespodziewanie ochrypniętym głosem Naruto, po czym przekręcił się na łóżku, zawijając się w prześcieradło tak, że wystawała tylko jego twarz i opalone, brązowe łydki. "Jak mnie boli łeb, o raaaanyyyy....daj mi coś do picia, bo umrę..."

Sakura nalała dwie szklanki jogurtu zmiksowanego z owocami i podała im obu, obserwując ich z rozbawieniem. Naruto wychłeptał głośno swój napój, po czym opadł bezsilnie na poduszki i rozejrzał się dookoła, aż w końcu jego spojrzenie padło na Sasuke, odzianego tylko w szorty i szlafrok, spod którego widać było ładnie ukształtowane, blade udo. Blondas przełknął głośno i upuścił szklankę po jogurcie, która potoczyła się miękko po dywanie.

"Umieram ... muszę się jeszcze przespać...normalnie było fantastycznie..." Naruto podrapał się po głowie i błysnął uśmiechem, na który Sasuke zareagował bladym, ściśniętym wygięciem ust.

"Co robisz w mojej sypialni?"

"Uwodzę Cię w ramach twojego prezentu urodzinowego, nie widać?" fuknął żartobliwie Naruto i roześmiał się razem z Sakurą. "Daj spokój, Uchiha, kto by się tam do Ciebie dobierał? Poza twoimi wściekłymi fan klubami, oczywiście...A właśnie, gdzie są wszyscy, już poszli, a ja się chciałem pożegnać..."

"Ja się zajęłam wszystkim, pożegnałam i dopilnowałam, żeby dotarli do domów w jednym kawałku. " uśmiechnęła się Sakura. "I zamknęłam was tutaj, żeby.. cha cha... nikt wam nie przeszkadzał. Z tego mogłyby powstać baaaardzo nieprzyjemne plotki. Ale teraz muszę iść, tyle co mogłyśmy z Hinatą i Nejim, którzy wyszli ostatni, posprzątaliśmy. To cześć moi drodzy. Aha, dzisiaj nie ma żadnej misji, Kakashi nie mógł się ruszyć po tym koktajlu Shikamaru...hi hi hi..."

 

Sakura wyszła zostawiając leżącego i jęczącego na łóżku Naruto i osłupiałego, zdrętwiałego Sasuke, który zobaczył właśnie swój ogród po imprezie i był wysoce niespokojny o rzeźby koło basenu. Naruto przeturlał się po całym łóżku, by z bliska spojrzeć Sasuke w twarz i zaśmiać się radośnie, wykrzywiając płaczliwie usta, gdy odezwał się jego kac.  
"Uuuuuuj, cholerrrra jasnaaa!" błękitne oczy zmrużyły się w bólu. "Sasuke, no i jak? Zadowolony z urodzin?"

Czarne oczy spojrzały na niego poważnie i Naruto nagle zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Sasuke kiedykolwiek będzie cierpiał na coś takiego jak kac. Może to te jego specjalne geny klanowe, a może po prostu miał wytrzymałą głowę. Blondas widząc, że nie doczeka się żadnej odpowiedzi od milczka Uchihy, odwrócił się do okna plecami, żeby odciąć się jak najefektywniej od słońca. Ale wtedy właśnie świat postanowił z niego zakpić i nadeszła niespodziewana odpowiedź.

"Pewnie. Hm, dzięki." Naruto poczuł, jak Sasuke siada na łóżku i kładzie się na nim powoli. Przez ramię spojrzał na zmęczoną, ale spokojną twarz przyjaciela, spoczywającą na wygniecionej poduszce. Był ...piękny. Naruto odwrócił się do niego cały, patrząc spod przymkniętych powiek, jak Uchiha powoli oddryfowuje w sen. Gdy blondas sam zaczął zasypiać usłyszał jak przez puchową zasłonę ciche, miękkie słowa.

"Ja ciebie też lubię, młotku."

Dopiero po kolejnych pięciu godzinach snu Naruto, ku uciesze Sasuke, zauważył, że jego rozjaśnione włosy pod wpływem chloru z basenu, nabrały jasnozielonego koloru morskiej trawy. Uchiha osłodził mu męki, zmuszając do przyjęcia z powrotem czarnej koszulki z lisem, która miała jakoby bardziej pasować młotkom, szczególnie tym z zielonymi włosami.

 

* * *

The End

Homoviator 2005


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

angst warning

 

To było może z tydzień po jego urodzinach, chociaż Sasuke już dawno zauważył, że, od kiedy denerwujący blondas zamieszkał z nim i zapełnił swoją pomarańczową, rozwrzeszczaną osobowością całą rezydencję, czas w jakiś magiczny sposób zaczął płynąć nieco inaczej. W sumie wyglądało na to, że nie płynął wcale, tylko stał w miejscu, przyglądając się jasnym promieniom letniego słońca. Uchiha nie narzekał. Do tej pory czas płynął mu pośród monotonnej szarości, zakropionej zemstą, teraz dopiero widział, jak jałowe były jego przeszłe dni.

Ale tydzień po urodzinach stało się coś, co sprawiło, że czas Sasuke zwielokrotnił obroty i wybiegł w przyszłość tak daleko, że nie mógł tego znieść. Nigdy nie myślał, że szara, bezpłodna nienawiść objawi się z taką mocą w jego uspokojonym już, rozświetlonym pomarańczowymi zachodami słońca, świecie.

To był dzień, jak co dzień. Naruto zaspał i Sasuke jak zwykle musiał zwlekać go siłą na śniadanie, jak zwykle złożone z nabiału. Uzumaki kręcił nosem, Uchiha ignorował przytyki na temat jednostajnego jadłospisu, nie zawierającego instantów jako pierwszego posiłku dnia. Jak zwykle czarny kociak opił się niemal do granic mlekiem i z napęczniałym brzuszkiem leżał na kredensie, mrucząc z zadowolenia.

Poszli na trening, wiedząc, że dzisiaj nie będą mieli żadnej misji. Po południu Naruto stwierdził, że idzie spotkać się z Sakurą, bo musi się jej coś spytać. Sasuke skinął głową i w milczeniu kontynuował samotny trening w lesie. Jeśli Uzumaki miał swoje sekrety, nie powinny one w żadnym wypadku ciekawić.

Wrócił do domu zadowolony ze swojej nowej techniki, którą opracowywał w pocie czoła, żeby na następnym sparingu zagiąć Naruto. W ostatniej chwili skręcił do miasta, wiedziony jakimś paradoksalnym dla niego pragnieniem zakupienia czegoś słodkiego, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć wyszczerzony uśmiech pewnego blondasa, który nie przyznałby się nigdy, ale kochał słodycze równie mocno, co swój ramen. Gdyby zależało to od Uchihy, ramen byłby potrawą zabronioną i publicznie ogłoszoną za toksyczną. Od kiedy zamieszkał z Naruto znienawidzone kluski zamieszkały z nim także a niezliczone ilości pustych kubków po instantach, walały się zawsze w kuble na śmiecie i okolicach. Sasuke z pewnymi oporami, zrozumiałymi dla pedanta, jakim był, zaakceptował obsesję Uzumakiego, i cierpliwie przeprowadzał swój plan dożywiania blondasa innymi, bardziej pożywnymi potrawami.

Wszedł do sklepu ze słodyczami i z dziwnym zmieszaniem rozejrzał się po wyeksponowanych zabawnie ciastkach, pączkach i innymi specjałach, pełnych rozmaitych kremów i bakalii. Rzadko tu bywał i teraz także nie do końca potrafił wskazać przyczynę swojej bytności w sklepie, w którym najbardziej poświęceni swojej pracy ludzie, dostawali kociokwiku. Sasuke nie raz widywał tutaj Kakashiego i Irukę i z tajoną fascynacją oglądał, jak jonin upycha w swojego prywatnego chuunina niesamowite ilości rurek z kremem. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Normalnie Uchiha na taką myśl wzruszyłby ramionami i odszedł, ale od kiedy mieszkał z blondasem nic już nie było normalnie, więc skryty jak szpieg za drewnianymi drzwiami, obserwował szczęście napasionego do nieprzytomności Iruki i zadowolonego ze swojej troski o kochanka, Kakashiego, który najwyraźniej należał do tego gatunku ludzi, który okazywał swoje przywiązanie za pomocą jedzenia i wszelkich spraw z nim związanych.

Sasuke zakupił całą torbę mochi-mochi, z godnością opierając się chęci spróbowania na miejscu, czy ryż został dobrze ubity. Przez głowę przemknęła mu uśmiechnięta szeroko twarz z błękitnymi oczyma i rzęsami jak niezapominajki, a potem spojrzał za szybę wystawową, i zamarł w bezruchu, niemal nie wypuszczając z dłoni swoich dopiero co nabytych słodyczy.

Przy stoisku na przeciwko stała Sakura i rozmawiała żywo z kimś... W ręku trzymała ładne, duże jabłko i uśmiechała się promiennie do czarnowłosego chłopaka w granatowej kurtce. A potem jej rozmówca odwrócił się i również z uśmiechem spojrzał się prosto w oczy Sasuke. Mochi-mochi potoczyły się po podłodze, gdy Uchiha zerwał się na równe nogi i dopadł drzwi, otwierając je z taką siłą, że niemal wyrwał zawiasy. Koło stoiska z owocami, dokładnie na przeciwko cukierni Sakura rozmawiała z...

"Itachi!"

Chłopiec podobny do niego jak dwie krople wody uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i skinął mu na pożegnanie, szybko znikając w tłumie mieszkańców Konoha, wyruszających na popołudniowe zakupy. Razem z nim zniknął także nietypowy zapach mocnego genjutsu, którym najwyraźniej została potraktowana Haruno. Sakura pomachała odchodzącemu radośnie.

"Haruno! Nic ci nie jest?..." wydyszał Uchiha, dopadając różowowłosej dziewczyny i łapiąc ją bez ceregieli za rękę.

"Co się stało? Dopiero się pożegnaliśmy, nie ma sensu gniewać się tylko dlatego, że powiedziałam Ci parę słów o Naruto i o tym, żebyś się nim dobrze opiekował!..."

Sasuke patrzył na Sakurę jakby nie rozumiejąc, w jakim języku do niego mówi. Najwyraźniej nie rozpoznała, że przed chwilą nie rozmawiała z nim, tylko z Itachim, z mordercą swojego własnego klanu... Uchiha zadrżał na całym ciele, czując jak szara, znieczulająca wszystko nienawiść zalewa go znienacka. Zabawne, tak długo jej nie czuł, że aż wzdrygnął się, ale nie próbował jej odegnać. Nienawiść była nieodzowną częścią jego życia, tego nawet Naruto nie był w stanie zmienić.

"Coś się stało?" spytała delikatnie Sakura, ujmując jego dłoń, ale wyszarpnął się z jej uścisku.

"Nic. Idź do domu." warknął niegrzecznie, odgarniając szorstkim gestem włosy z czoła, które nagle okazało się zimne i spocone. "Nic się nie stało. Po prostu... idź już."

Sakura skinęła rozumiejąco głową i uśmiechnęła się, jak na gust Uchihy, w sposób odrobinę wymuszony.

"Przepraszam, że ci to powiedziałam, ale musisz wiedzieć, że Naruto właśnie od ciebie potrzebuje... hm... cierpliwości. Nie gniewaj się, nie chciałam się wtrącać. Dziękuję za jabłka, nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że dostanę od Ciebie prezent w postaci kilograma koszteli! Dzięki i już idę, pa pa!"

Sasuke gapił się niezbyt inteligentnie jak uśmiechnięta Sakura macha mu na pożegnanie, dokładnie kopiując gest, jakim pożegnała przed chwilą Itachiego. Jabłka? Cierpliwość? Uzumaki? Westchnął urywanie i złożył dłonie w pieczęć. Cholera, skoro Itachi wrócił, z pewnością poszedł do rezydencji, a z rozmowy z Haruno, wie już, że jest tam Naruto. Sasuke wiedział, że organizacja Akatsuki wciąż poluje na Dziewięcioogoniastego, i nawet, jeżeli ostatnio ograniczyli się tylko do potajemnego śledzenia, co Tsunade likwidowała z zaciętością godną lepszej sprawy mordując co tydzień nowego skrytobójcę, organizacja była wciąż czujna.

Gdy Sasuke dotarł do domu wyczuł od razu, że coś jest nie tak. Zgaszone światła rezydencji, jeszcze do niedawna nic nienormalnego w wyludnionym domostwie, teraz wyglądały po prostu groźne. Sasuke zaciskając dłoń na kunai otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

"Naruto?" jego głos z mrocznym, cichym przedpokoju brzmiał jak szept przerażonego dziecka. Zmarszczył się na takie porównanie i z rozmachem zapalił światło. Wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak zostawili rano, ale nie dał się zwieść pozornemu spokojowi. Napięty do granic możliwości, wciąż ściskając kunai, poszedł do kuchni i zamknął otwarte cały dzień okno. Prawie podskoczył z wrażenia, gdy z półmroku schodów wyłonił się zaspany czarny kociak i powitał go jękliwym miauknięciem.

"To tylko Ty..." z westchnieniem ulgi Sasuke opadł na stołek i oparł głowę na złożonych rękach. "A więc jeszcze go nie ma..."

Kociak podszedł do jego nóg, po czym otarł się o nie w geście przypomnienia, że nie jadł nic od rana i z chęcią napiłby się jeszcze trochę mleka oraz generalnie coś przegryzł. Uchiha pogłaskał go krótko po karku, a wtedy kot prychnął nagle, spojrzał się na półmrok schodów i dał susa pod stół, burcząc ostrzegająco. Uchiha wstał powoli i aktywował sharingan.

"Wychodź, wiem, że tu jesteś. Nawet, jeżeli nie mogę Cię zobaczyć, to czuję, że tutaj jesteś, więc przestań ze mną grać i stań do walki." oczyścił głos z wszelkich konotacji uczuciowych i był dumny z jego stalowego, pewnego brzmienia, ale półmrok nie odpowiedział mu nawet drgnięciem, nawet szelestem.

Starając się opanować przyspieszony oddech wszedł cicho po schodach i przemierzył ciemny, fioletowawy korytarz rezydencji, z którego wchodziło się do najważniejszych części klanowego domiszcza. Gdy zobaczył blask ognia, sączący się bezgłośnie zza ostatnich drzwi, wiedział już, gdzie ukryło się zło, którego obecność czuł od momentu, w którym przekroczył próg domu. Sala kominkowa, miejsce obrad i zebrań klanu Uchiha, stary, zabytkowy pokój ze skórzanymi kanapami i wielkim, marmurowym kominkiem, nie pasującym całkowicie do tradycyjnego wystroju wnętrz rezydencji. Ojciec upierał się, żeby sala była czystą tradycją, ale skapitulował, ponieważ mama zapragnęła na gwałt marmurowego kominka. Chciała "powiewu europejskości", jak to określiła. Sasuke pamiętał dobrze, jak długo trwała zimna wojna między mamą a ojcem, pamiętał też jak się ona skończyła i kto wygrał. Mama rzadko obstawała przy jakimś pomyśle, jednak, jeżeli już zabrała w dyskusji głos, była niepodważalna i niezbywalna. Ojciec to wiedział, i nawet on, z całym swoim szorstkim, surowym autorytetem zrejterował przed drobną, szczupłą kobietą, która opatrywała jego rany, robiła ulubione curry z kurczaka i prała skarpety. Sasuke przypomniał sobie, jak mama cieszyła się, gdy zakładano ten kominek, jak roześmiana serdecznie patrzyła na pełgające płomienie po raz pierwszy rozpalonego ognia, jak ojciec przyglądał jej się ukradkiem, niby z dezaprobatą jednak nie potrafiąc ukryć czułości, przebijającej się przez jego maskę naczelnego wodza policji.

Teraz kominek także rozświetlony był czerwonym blaskiem, rozgrzewającym zastygłe w fioletowym zmroku meble. Sasuke podszedł ostrożnie do skórzanej kanapy, jakby oczekując, że pojawi się na niej znienacka Itachi, zamaskowany jakimś genjutsu. Ale nie, salon był pusty, żadnego śladu czakry, żadnej obecności, nic. A jednak ktoś rozpalił ogień, ktoś narąbał drzewa, które ułożone pedantycznie w równe kopczyki piętrzyło się z boku marmurowego obramowania kominka. Czyżby Itachi przyszedł tylko z wizytą sentymentalną, żeby powspominać dzieciństwo, rozpalić zagasły już przed laty ogień, posiedzieć jeszcze raz na starej, wysiedzianej już przez cały wymordowany klan kanapie? To było szalone!...

Sasuke prychnął wściekle i usiadł na skórzanym obiciu kanapy. Rezydencja była pusta, nikogo w niej nie było. Poza nim, poza ostatnim członkiem sharinganów. Żeby chociaż ten młotek przyszedł już i zniwelował chociaż częściowo poczucie samotności i zimna, którego Sasuke nie mógł wypędzić ze swojego ciała od lat. Skulił się lekko na kanapie, rozcierając zmarznięte nagle palce i nadgarstki, których nawet ogień w kominku nie mógł ogrzać. Nie. Sasuke wyprostował się nagle, wzdychając z pogardą. Nie będzie się kulił, nie będzie się pocieszał jak jakiś wystraszony dzieciak, nie będzie nad sobą biadał. Był ostatnim członkiem klanu Uchiha, a w każdym razie będzie, gdy zabije swojego brata, który i tak nie należy już do klanu. Nawet, jeżeli oznaczało to wyrzeczenie się siebie, wyrzeczenie się światła i ciepła, wyrzeczenie się życia. Nie będzie słabeuszem, łkającym nad grobami tych, którzy odeszli, będzie silnym, zdecydowanym mężczyzną, który odbuduje wszystko, co ten potwór zniszczył... Tylko, czy potrafi, czy sprosta zadaniu dalszego życia po tym wszystkim, co widział i co jeszcze na niego czeka. Czy zimno nie zabije go w końcu, czy wytrzyma takie sentymentalne wizyty swojego piekielnego brata, czy nie zwariuje wreszcie z tego lodowatego chłodu, obejmującego go zawsze, gdy pomyśli o przeszłości?...

W końcu i tak wylądował na skórzanej kanapie, skulony w bezpieczną kulkę, przyglądając się tańczącym płomieniom. Były jak życie, ulotne i trawiące wszystko na swojej drodze, były jak demon, zapieczętowany w Naruto, nieobliczalne a jednak tak znajome, groźne a jednocześnie tak bliskie...

Zimno podeszło już do ud, wywołując u niego lekkie drżenie. Zdrętwiał i chciał się przeciągnąć, ale okazało się, że nie może się ruszyć, jakby był trzymany przez jakąś wewnętrzną siłę, zimną i mroczną.

"Co do....???!!!" zdołał wydusić zanim mrożące zimno nie dopełzło szybko do jego gardła i złapało za nie lodowatymi palcami. Całkiem jak żywe stworzenie. Gdzieś wgłębi Sasuke usłyszał cichy pomruk, przeciągły i zadowolony. Itachi! błysnęło mu w głowie, ale nie mógł się ruszyć, całkowicie zablokowany przez szare, błądzące drżącymi dłońmi po jego ciele zimno. Mangekyou sharingan! Technika zawieszona nad nim i czekająca aż opuści gardę! Jak on mógł jej nie zauważyć?!

"Głupi, mały braciszek." cichy głos tuż przy uchu, tak blisko, że czuł niemal drgnięcie wydechu na swojej szyi. Zaiste, głupi braciszek dał się wpuścić w genjutsu, co prawda było to jedno z najsilniejszych genjutsu, jakie istniały w tej części kraju, ale zawsze... Sasuke zagryzł wargi, żeby nie zakląć na swoją nieostrożność. Tak, tutaj właśnie kończyła się jego zemsta, tutaj przywiodła go jego buta, zacietrzewienie i głupota!!! Leżał na skórzanej sofie i patrzył w ogień, który zwijał się w postrzępione, żarzące się języki, jakby wyczuwając zagrożenie. I nie mógł się ruszyć, ani o cal.

Czuł, że Itachi zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, gdzieś głęboko w jego głowie, i stanęły wszystkie włosy na ciele, taki był to przerażający, okropny śmiech. Podobny do jego własnego śmiechu, tylko z czarną nutą czającą się za krawędzią głosu, gdzieś na granicy dźwięku. W głowie Sasuke wirowały chaotycznie myśli i uczucia, z których najwyraźniejsza była ulga, że brat przyszedł, teraz na pewno go zabije, a potem zostawi i w końcu ostatni członek klanu sharinganów będzie mógł odpocząć od nienawiści, pogardy i zimna. I nie będzie już nikogo z klanu Uchiha, tylko pusty, tradycyjny dom, martwy i zimny... Sasuke przeraził się tej myśli. Bo wydawała się prawdziwa i należała bez wątpienia do niego a nie do brata. Itachi śmiał się chrapliwym głosem, a Sasuke skulił się pod tysiącem złych spojrzeń zamordowanych członków klanu, których zimno bez oporu przenikało ubranie i ślizgało mu się po ciele przerażającym, wężowym ruchem.

"Jeśli chcesz, to ukrócimy tą męczarnię. I będziesz miał spokój. Żadnych honorowych tytułów, żadnej odpowiedzialności za gromadę niewdzięczników, żadnego bólu i samotności. Ja zawsze będę z Tobą, jeżeli pójdziesz za mną, już nigdy nie będziesz sam, już nigdy nie będzie Ci zimno. Będę zawsze trzymał Cię na wyciągnięcie ręki, zawsze przytulony do twoich pleców, zawsze obecny. Tylko chodź."

Sasuke czuł, jak zapada się w szarą, morką ciemność, w której płonął coraz bardziej nikły ogień w kominku. Jeszcze ostatni raz szarpnął się, próbując uciec od dziwnego zimna, płynącego z czakry brata, która tak skutecznie go unieruchomiła. Odpowiedzią na jego próby walki był cichy, aksamitny śmiech, tuż przy uchu, tak blisko, że czuł tchnienie wydychanego powietrza, łaskoczącego go po szyi ciepłym powiewem. Chodź ze mną, twoje marzenie, twoja zemsta nie jest nic warta, chodź...

Sasuke odzyskał władzę w prawej ręce, która jakby napędzana swoim własnym rozumem sięgnęła po kunai, wprawnie odpinając mu wszystkie zabezpieczenia pokrowca na udzie. Patrzył rozszerzonymi oczyma jak jego ręka wznosi się powoli i przykłada ostrze broni do jego szyi. Czuł cienki, zimny płatek metali, leżący na pulsującej aorcie i chciał krzyczeć i płakać, żeby ktoś przyszedł i zabrał go od siebie, żeby już nigdy nie został z tym drugim sam na sam. Patrzył jak we śnie na rękę, która delikatnie nacisnęła kunai. Ciepła stróżka popłynęła mu po barku, brudząc skórę sofy. Itachi szeptał coś niezrozumiale i łagodnie. Sasuke zamknął oczy, pozwalając owinąć się miękkiemu głosowi w ciepły, aksamitny kokon nieczucia.

I wtedy odezwał się krzyk. Okropny, rozedrgany wrzask, który zdawał się przebiegać przez wszystkie korytarze domu, wstrząsać podłogą i wyważać drzwi. Ktoś złapał Sasuke za ramiona i szarpnął nim, wyrywając z ciepła ku obrzydliwemu bólowi i chłodowi. Nie mógł otworzyć oczu, ale poznał po głosie.

"Naru...to..."

Blondas wrzeszczał coś do niego zdartym, ściśniętym głosem. Próbował nawet wyrwać mu kunai z ręki, ale bez skutku. Dłoń poruszana swoją własną wolą tylko wzmocniła uchwyt i wbiła broń głębiej w miękkie ciało. Sasuke wizgnął i skręcił się z bólu, który otrzeźwił go na tyle, że drugą dłonią złapał za ostrze kunai i odsunął je od szyi, rozdzierając sobie jednym cięciem nadgarstek. Itachi zaśmiał się chrapliwie, wycofując się szybko z jego ciała. Zimne palce przesunęły się ostatni raz po jego udach i zniknęły, tak nagle jak się pojawiły.

"Sasuke, imbecylu!!! Co ty wyprawiasz, chcesz się zabić czy jak, idioto?!" krzyczał Naruto, jakby zapominając, że Uchiha jest tuż obok niego, z rozrzuconymi ramionami, oddychając ciężko jak lokomotywa. " Odpowiedz mi, kretynie!!!"

Sasuke spróbował złożyć jakieś koherentne zdanie, ale okazało się, że nie ma na to siły. Leżał tylko obok trzęsącego się nad nim Naruto i patrzył na jego pobladłą, wykrzywioną w grymasie złości i bólu twarz. Przez krótką chwilę czuł, jak Itachi dotyka go lekko zimnymi palcami po ręce i zobaczył Uzumakiego, małego, zwiniętego w bezbronny kłębek Naruto, płaczącego, z kunai w ręku. A dookoła były strużki krwi, wijącymi, wężowatymi ruchami rozlewając się po podłodze małego mieszkanka Uzumakiego. Itachi warknął coś niskim, przejmującym głosem a Sasuke otworzył oczy, patrząc na pochylającego się nad nim kolegę.  
"Ty...też chciałeś się zabić..." stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Twarz Naruto nie wyrażała nic, jak zamknięte nagle weneckie okno. Bez jednego słowa złapał Sasuke za rękę i zmusił do wstania z sofy, ale Uchiha tylko osunął się na podłogę i jęknął cicho. Technika została z niego zdjęta nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, zostawiając go roztrzęsionego, ze łzami wściekłości i bezsilności w oczach.  
"Tu był...Itachi...i nie będę go w stanie więcej...powstrzymać..." wydyszał, po czym wpadł w dziwny stan, który większość ludzi nie nazwałaby pełną świadomością. Pamiętał tylko wściekłe, przerażone krzyki Naruto, paniczny lęk, że ponownie zostanie sam i palącą potrzebę obecności kogoś drugiego, tak dojmującą, że błagał, żeby ktoś z nim został. Potem już tylko blade światło, odległe i ciepłe, nareszcie ciepłe, i tylko szum nieustannego deszczu. I cisza.

 

* * *

 

Naruto bez słowa otworzył drzwi Kakashiemu, który również bez słowa wszedł do rezydencji, bez wahania kierując się do sypialni Uzumakiego. Tam właśnie blondas położył Sasuke, nieprzytomnego i lecącego przez ręce, płaczącego. Ciche, słabe siąknięcie, które Naruto usłyszał tuż przez tym, jak Uchiha zemdlał, nie dało się porównać z niczym i jak tysiące rybackich haczyków, wbiło mu się w serce. Gdyby wcześniej przyszedł do domu, gdyby nie poszedł kupować tych przeklętych słodyczy!... Mógłby pomóc ostatniemu członkowi klanu sharinganów. Nagle słowo 'ostatni' nabrało dla Naruto innego, głębszego niż zazwyczaj kolorytu. Jego Uchiha nie jest ostatni! Ten cały Itachi zasługiwał, aby porąbać go w kostkę, podsmażyć i polać na koniec kwasem solnym!

"Nic nikomu nie powiedziałem, przyszedłem najszybciej jak mogłem... Cholera jasna, czułem, że dzisiaj ktoś dziwny kręcił się po Konoha... A to był ten potwór, tylko zamaskowany!..." mruczał Kakashi, szybko pokonując schody i z rozmachem otwierając drzwi do żółtej sypialni. "Wstawaj, Uchiha! Wiem, że już nie śpisz!"

Naruto rzucił się już z pięściami na swojego mistrza, żeby wbić mu do głowy, że ludzie w tak perfidny sposób pokonani i pobici, zasługują na delikatniejsze traktowanie, ale głos zamarł mu w krtani, gdy czarne, podbite sinym kolorem oczy otworzyły się powoli i jakby w bólem.

"Uciekł?..." złamany, cichy głos wstrząsnął Naruto tak, że zatrzymał go w miejscu na dobre parę minut.

"Tak, wyczuł, że idziemy. Ja i Uzumaki. Nie chciał stawiać czoła naszej trójce, najwyraźniej nie chciał robić hałasu..." Kakashi spojrzał na zabandażowaną nieporadnie szyję Sasuke i pokiwał głową nad Naruto. "Albo chciał bez hałasu zabić Ciebie, Uchiha. Prosto i szybko, bez rozgłosu."

Sasuke patrzył na Naruto i Kakashiego pustym, zimnym wzorkiem, którego Uzumaki zawsze sekretnie się lękał. Takiej maski blondas nie widział dawno u swojego przyjaciela, który ostatnio nawet się czasem uśmiechał i generalnie był bardziej pogodny niż zwykle. Widok kamiennej fasady mściciela na twarzy, którą znał lepiej niż swoją własną, był wstrząsający. Naruto rzadko patrzył w lustro, częściej zaś obserwował blade, trójkątną, przystojne lico swojego gospodarza. To, co teraz malowało się na obliczu Uchihy nie było czymś, co powinni oglądać obcy, niepożądani ludzie!

"... nie zrobił żadnych większych szkód w twoim mózgu, nie uszkodził oczu. Wygląda na to, że nie jesteś już pod wpływem żadnej ukrytej techniki, hej!... Uzumaki, co robisz??" 

Kakashi spojrzał zmieszany na zaciętą, pobladłą twarz Naruto, który trzymał go za ramię silnym, stanowczym chwytem. "O co chodzi?"

"Wyjdź, sensei." powiedział chropowatym głosem Naruto, pociągając jeszcze raz ramię Hakate w wymownym geście. "Nic już nam nie będzie. Itachi odszedł, Sasuke jest cały, teraz już sobie idź. Dzięki za wszystko i w ogóle..."

Kakashi skinął powoli głową, jakby dopowiadając sobie resztę wypowiedzi blondasa. Sasuke przewrócił się na bok, odwracając się od nich plecami i kuląc się lekko w stronę ściany. Naruto łypnął na niego zmartwionym okiem.

"Hakate...Nie mów o tym nikomu... Dobrze?" spytał cicho, chociaż był pewien, że skulona w łóżku postać usłyszy pytanie.

Kakashi wstał i podrapał się po głowie. Widać było, że nie jest przekonany do tego całego pomysłu zostawiania Uchihy na parę chwil po jego upokarzającej, samobójczej próbie i przegranej, ale błękitne oczy błyszczały czymś tak intensywnym, że skapitulował.

"Dobrze. Ale jeśli coś się będzie dziać, macie natychmiast mnie powiadomić."

Naruto skinął głową i niemal wypchnął jonina z żółtej sypialni, spoglądając lękliwie przez ramię, na nieruchomą figurę, zawiniętą szczelnie w koc. Coś w bezradnym, zmęczonym napięciu ramion Sasuke kazało mu pospieszyć się z pożegnaniami z mistrzem i wrócić jak najszybciej do pokonanego kolegi.

Gdy wrócił do sypialni, Sasuke nadal leżał w niezmienionej pozycji, odwrócony do ściany. Naruto westchnął, usiadł obok niego na łóżku i szarpnął go za ramię, zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Nic nie przygotowało go na ujrzenie zimnej, bladej, zaciętej twarzy o wściekłych na swoją bezsilność, czarnych oczach.

"Czego, młotku?" spytał odpychający, chłodny głos. Naruto zmarszczył się brzydko.

"Nie, no nic, tylko tak dla mojej wiadomości, kiedy następnym razem planujesz samobójstwo? Tak, żebym wiedział i wrócił do domu trochę później..." głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy do tej pory bezwładna postać Sasuke stężała pod prześcieradłem, a potem stanął oko w oko z wirującym szaleńczo sharinganem w kolorze świeżej krwi.

"No rozumiem, OK! Rany, nie strasz ludzi!..." Naruto oklapł lekko a Uchiha ponownie skulił się przy swojej ścianie, nie zaszczycając blondasa nawet spojrzeniem. "Ale wiesz... Bałem się o Ciebie, więc nie rób już tego, hm?"

"Zostaw mnie." wychrypiał głos, stłumiony prześcieradłem i czymś, co brzmiało jak podchodzące do gardła łzy.

"Żartujesz chyba!!! Chłopie, dopiero co błagałeś, żeby Cię samego nie zostawiać! Coś czuję, że mówisz z sensem tylko pod wpływem mocnego wstrząsu albo jakiegoś szoku, teges tamteges!" wrzeszczał Naruto, dając upust swojemu lękowi, że oto prawie stracił swojego jedynego, prawdziwego przyjaciela. "Oświadczam Ci wszem i wobec, kurka wodna, że nie zostawię Cię, choćbyś wierzgał, pluł i kopał, draniu!"

Słowa Naruto zostały poparte paroma mocnymi dźgnięciami palców w żebra odwróconego wciąż Sasuke, który nawet nie próbował im uciec, tylko poddał się torturze w milczeniu. Blondas westchnął rozdrażniony. Szlachetne rody miały to do siebie, że były cholernie uparte i jeżeli chciały, potrafiły być kompletnie niewrażliwe na wszelkie środki perswazyjne.  
Sasuke drgnął zaskoczony, gdy Naruto władował mu się do łóżka, bezceremonialnie zmuszając go do zrobienia mu miejsca. Blondas fuknął rozeźlony, wkręcił się pod żółte prześcieradła i przez chwilę słychać było tylko jego nierówny, stłumiony oddech. Sasuke zerknął ciekawie w stronę Uzumakiego, tylko by stanąć oko w oko z wściekłym, błękitnym ślepiem. Naruto nie spuścił wzroku tylko uparcie gapił się ostatniemu z klanu prosto w twarz, bez żadnej konsternacji czy wstydu.

"Śpij, jesteś zmęczony." ogłosił swoje prorocze zdanie blondas i przez chwilę miał unikalne wrażenie, że nie były to słowa, których Sasuke oczekiwał, ponieważ czarne, potargane włosy opadły mu na czoło, zasłaniając niemal oczy i twarz. Naruto machnął ręką, po czym wsunął swoje zimne stopy pod ciepłe udo Uchihy, który nadal uwięziony w swoim prywatnym szoku, nawet nie poruszył się, żeby zaprotestować przeciwko takim oszukańczym praktykom.

"Głupek." szepnął w końcu Sasuke, akurat, gdy Naruto zapadał już w drzemkę.

"Ja ciebie też." odpowiedział sennie blondas i wparł twarz w poduszkę, poruszając palcami u stóp i wywołując tym u Sasuke nieprzystojne dźwięki, niepokojąco przypominające krztuszący się samym sobą śmiech.

Możliwe, że to mu się śniło, ale pamiętał jeszcze, jak czyjeś silne, szczupłe ramię objęło go w pasie i przycisnęło mocno do umięśnionej miękkości czyjejś piersi. Mruknął zadowolony i pogrążył się w śnie, w którym darł pasy z Itachiego i rozpalonym do czerwoności drutem pisał mu po ciele zbereźne żarty.

Naruto obudził się około dziesiątej rano, opatulony szczelnie kocem z nie dającym się sprecyzować poczuciem straty. Dopiero, gdy zobaczył, że leży w łóżku sam i zamiast przytulać przez sen trójwymiarowego Uchihę, ściska ramionami zwiniętą w podłużny wałek poduszkę. Heh, klanowy geniusz wykiwał go nawet w tak drobnej sprawie, chociaż po tej wczorajszej szopce mogło zdarzyć się dosłownie... Zimne, mdlące uczucie strachu podeszło Naruto do gardła. Klnąc głośno wyskoczył z łóżka jak na sprężynie i w spadających mu nieco, rozciągniętych spodniach od dresu zbiegł na dół do kuchni, tupiąc po schodach bosymi nogami.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-e-e!!!"

Nie było go w łazience, nie było go w kuchni ani w przedpokoju. Kula dziwnych, chaotycznych uczuć podeszła Naruto do gardła, strasząc uduszeniem. Cholera, pewnie Uchiha poszedł dokończyć to, co jego brat przeklęty, oby go pokręciło, zaczął! A on sam, głupi młotek Uzumaki zostawił Sasuke, nie przypilnował!...Blondas zgrzytając zębami wszedł w swoje zdeptane tenisówki, zarzucił polarową bluzę Uchihy, która przez zasiedzenie stała się częścią jego prywatnej garderoby, po czym wyskoczył z domu, nie przestając wołać tego nawiedzonego, zadufanego członka klanu sharinganów, który najwyraźniej myślał, że może sobie zabijać się, kiedy go najdzie chęć, nie zwracając uwagi na uczucia osób, które zostawi...

"Sasuke-e-e!!! Draaaniu!!!"

Naruto wziął głęboki wdech, żeby wydać z siebie sfrustrowany okrzyk gniewu, ale powietrze zagrzechotało mu w płucach i wyleciało z niego przeciągłym sykiem. Na ławce pod drzewkiem magnolii siedział, oblany słońcem, odziany w granatowy szlafrok Uchiha z kubkiem herbaty w ręku i miną, jakby zobaczył coś, czego akurat widzieć nie chciał.

"Czego się drzesz, głupku?" spytał cichym spokojnym głosem człowieka, który nie tylko wyszedł z załamania nerwowego, co już dawno o nim zapomniał i jest w pełni władny spuścić manto pewnym zakłócającym mu poranny relaks krzykaczom. Naruto zamknął z kłapnięciem wciąż otwarte do wrzasku usta.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się ciężkim wzrokiem. Blondas patrzył na bladą, widocznie wciąż jeszcze zmęczoną twarz Uchihy, na jego delikatne kości policzkowe, uchylone lekko usta i ramiona, które nagle wydawały się tak kruche... Naruto oczywiście może i był w gorącej wodzie kąpanym narwańcem, ale instynkt samozachowawczy miał, dlatego nie skomentował na głos kruchości Sasuke, która wynikała nie tyle z jego ciała, co z psychiki, pogiętej przez tego szalonego mangekyou sharingana. Uzumaki pierwszy spuścił wzrok, nie mogąc wytrzymać spokojnego, nieruchomego spojrzenia czarnych, milczących oczu. W myślach zmówił litanię, która od tej pory zawsze towarzyszyła mu, kiedy myślał o bracie Sasuke. Panie Boże, spraw, żeby ten przeklęty Itachi wylądował w najgłębszych czeluściach piekła, zarezerwowanych dla zdrajców i zwyrodnialców, i żeby diabeł nadział go na ostry rożen i rozpalonym dłutem wyrzeźbił mu katakaną na całym ciele wszystkie jego podłe uczynki.

"Chciałeś czegoś, Naruto, czy tylko tak postanowiłeś pokrzyczeć z rana i przespacerować się w pidżamie po ogrodzie?" spytał ponownie Sasuke, wstając ze swojej ławki i otrzepując spodnie z porannej rosy. "Wyduś coś z siebie, młotku, bo nie czuję się komfortowo, kiedy ktoś taki jak ty milczy..."

Naruto przekrzywił przekornie głowę i pokazał język. Czarne oczy rozszerzyły się wyraźnie.

"E, nic! Chciałem tylko, żebyś zrobił śniadanie! Takie wiesz, z serem." gadał blondas, zastanawiając się, czemu spojrzenie Sasuke sprawia, że czuje się tak lekko i radośnie. "No a ty zniknąłeś, akurat wtedy, kiedy jest czas na najważniejszy posiłek dnia!.."

Weszli z powrotem do domu i nie przebierając się, tak jak byli, w szlafroku i polarze, poszli do kuchni i usiedli przy stole. Czarne oczy nie opuszczały Naruto ani na chwilę, intensywne i wypełnione dziwną, tajemniczą emocją. Naruto odkrył, że musi bacznie się pilnować, żeby nie zagapić się w nie, jak jakiś zakochany wariat, teges tamteges...

"Dziękuję. Za wczoraj." cichy, jakby wstydliwy głos. Naruto nie zdążył nawet uchwycić czającej się w niej nutki drżenia i czegoś jeszcze, czegoś, na co po prostu nie starczało słów, a Sasuke już wstał i zaczął jak gdyby nigdy nic przygotowywać śniadanie. Blondas obserwował jego ruchy, pełne swobodnej gracji, głaszcząc łaszącego się kota.  
Dlaczego Sasuke nie wyprowadzi się z tego dręczonego przez duchy przeszłości domu, który nawet teraz nawiedzany jest przez tego diabła Itachiego? Ostatnia osoba z tak potężnego klanu jak ród Uchiha z pewnością nie miała łatwego życia, wciąż w cieniu tych starych rupieci, które potocznie zwano dziedzictwem i historią. Sasuke powinien się stąd wyprowadzić i zamieszkać w jakimś małym, jasnym domu, bez zimnych przeciągów hulających po korytarzach i bez wspomnień. Naruto nie miał żadnych wspomnień o swoich rodzicach, gdyby miał, z pewnością ceniłby je bardziej niż życie. Może jednak trochę rozumiał Uchihę, który za nic nie chciał opuścić wielkiego domiszcza, pełnego cieniów przeszłości. Wiedział, że Sasuke codziennie wieczorem znika w tych starych korytarzach, siedzi gdzieś w ich labiryntach, po czym wraca i z oczami przemęczonymi nieustannym używaniem sharinganu, zamyka się w sypialni. To były jedyne chwile, kiedy Naruto nie miał ochoty zrobić mu żadnego kawału i nie czuł potrzeby, żeby coś mówić do ostatniego członka wymarłego klanu. Wiedział, ile Sasuke kosztują te wizyty w przeszłości. To był dla Uchihy sposób, żeby nie zapomnieć i trenować jeszcze ciężej. Wyczerpujący, ale skuteczny sposób.

W zamyślenia wyrwał Naruto talerz kanapek z twarogiem, który wylądował nagle przed nim jak wielka, upstrzona pomidorami, biała łąka. Czarne oczy patrzyły na niego na poły kpiąco, na poły z czułością, co samo w sobie było tak niebywałym konceptem, że Naruto mimo woli zagapił się w bladą twarz o trójkątnym podbródku, okoloną sztywnymi, ciężkimi, ciemnymi włosami. Sasuke poruszył się niewygodnie pod jego spojrzeniem.

"Jedz, młotku. Ja... już mi lepiej, nie musisz się o mnie bać." powiedział z wąskim uśmiechem i usiadł naprzeciwko blondasa, stawiając przed nim parujący kubek herbaty. "To krepujące."

"Dobra Uchiha, będę martwić się o ciebie z ukrycia, tak, żebyś się nie krępował. Wiesz, z ukrycia jak prawdziwy ninja." zaśmiał się Naruto i wsadził sobie do ust dwie kanapki na raz. "Może być?"

Sasuke odpowiedział uśmiechem i pogłaskał kota, który wskoczył mu na kolana i zaczął melodyjnie pomrukiwać.

"Może być, Uzumaki. Może być."

 

* * *

 

The End

Homoviator 2005


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 

Misja miała być prosta. Mieli wytropić w lasach zbiegłego szpiega z osady Mgły, który po nieudanym zamachu na Tsunade zaszył się w borach, jak dzikie zwierzę. Nie można było puścić tego płazem, więc wysłano drużynę siódmą od ręki, z miejsca, wyrywając ich z pól treningowych. Kakashi dał im kwadrans na przygotowanie, Sasuke zrobił kanapki dla siebie i Naruto, wrzucił je do torby i już wychodzili przez grube bramy Konoha prosto w rozgrzany słońcem, lipcowy las.

To miała być prosta misja. Ale gdy o północy ktoś rzucił się na nich, paraliżując jakąś nieznaną techniką, nagle jakoś wszystko poszło nie tak. Sakura skuliła się widząc lecący w jej stronę, obosieczny nóż, ale Kakashi złapał ją w ostatnim momencie i odstawił na najbliższe drzewo. Kakashi był jedynym, na którego dziwna technika nie zadziałała. Naruto stał jak wryty, patrząc jak nieznajomy ninja wyciąga sporej wielkości siekierę i zamierza się na niego. Nie mógł się ruszyć nawet na milimetr, nie mógł użyć swojej czakry, nie mógł nic.

"Głupi lisie, daj mi swoją czakrę!" powtarzał w myślach, czując jak gdzieś w głębi zbiera się pomarańczowa moc, rozrywająca paraliżującą technikę wroga kawałek po kawałku. Za wolno. Naruto patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jak siekiera opada na niego. Potem nagły ruch, czyjaś granatowa koszulka, lepkie, gorące krople krwi na twarzy i krzyk. Chyba Sakury. Następną rzeczą, jaką Naruto zobaczył, był na wpół leżący na nim Sasuke, klnący po cichu i próbujący wyciągnąć z siebie ostrze siekierki, tkwiące mu dość głęboko boku. Kakashi siedział na obezwładnionym wrogu, który zdawał się być kompletnie wyłączony, z otwartymi nieprzytomnie oczyma i rozrzuconymi rękoma.

"Nie rusz, Sasuke!" twardo syknął Kakashi, podchodząc szybko do Uchihy. Naruto usiadł i pomógł mu położyć się na brzuchu bez wbijania głębiej ostrej, kończastej broni. 

Kakashi ujął rękojeść siekierki i bez ostrzeżenia wyrwał ją z boku Sasuke, wywołując u niego krótki, ale głośny okrzyk bólu. Krew zaczęła się walić z rany, wyglądającej jakby była zadana skalpelem chirurgicznym. Prosta, wąska i ziejąca jak rozkrojony owoc granatu. Naruto patrzył na ukrytą w czarnych włosach twarz przyjaciela, wpierającego policzki w murawę, żeby powstrzymać kolejny krzyk i chyba łzy. Sakura stała opodal, blada jak papier.

"Czy on...?"spytała słabo, ale Kakashi przerwał jej ruchem dłoni.

"Nic nie mówcie, może ich tu być więcej. "

Naruto poczuł jak fala gniewu zalewa go, tańcząc pomarańczową czakrą przed oczyma i igrając w dłoniach.

"Przecież miał być tylko jeden! A my musimy go zabrać do szpitala!" wskazał na leżącego nadal twarzą do ziemi Sasuke, z którego w zastraszającym tempie ulatywała krew, czerniąc okoliczną trawę lepką, gęstą mazią.

"Przestań się drzeć, młotku." wycedził przez zęby Sasuke, odwracając głowę tak, że Naruto mógł widzieć jego bladą, ściągniętą bólem twarz i czarne, zmrużone lekko oczy.

"Parametry misji są zmienne, nawet Ty powinieneś to wiedzieć, pacanie! Nic mi nie będzie, dam radę. Musimy dokończyć misję..."

Naruto wrzał i nawet Kakashi odsunął się od niego, gdy pomarańczowa czakra błysnęła oślepiająco w mrokach nocy. Sakura skuliła się trochę, zakładając pospiesznie pieczęć mającą zatrzymać krwawienie Sasuke.

"Co ty bredzisz, draniu??!!" wrzasnął Naruto, aż rozległo się po lesie. "Jakie parametry, jaka misja?! Krwawisz jak wieprz zarzynany, kolego! Trzeba cię stąd zabrać...! Po kiego licha zresztą w ogóle mi pomagałeś! Jakbym nie mógł sobie poradzić sam!"

"Miałem patrzeć, jak cię zabijają, motku?!" huknął nadspodziewanie głośno Sasuke, któremu ból najwyraźniej nadwątlił samokontrolę. "Za kogo mnie masz, ty napalony, bezmyślny..."

Czternaście strzał wypuszczonych z krzewów przerwało im kłótnię właśnie, gdy zaczynali się rozkręcać. Sakura pisnęła cienko, gdy w połowie przerwana technika uzdrawiania wybuchnęła jej w rękach. Kakashi wstał i przeciągnął się.

"Właśnie miałem zauważyć, że wasze krzyki zdradziły naszą lokalizację wrogowi i teraz jesteśmy otoczeni przez czternastu ninjów z Mgły." oświadczył znudzonym głosem, który wbił się w głowy Naruto i Sasuke jak dobrze wymierzony cios kunai. "Ponieważ Sasuke wciąż krwawi jak szalony, musimy się rozdzielić. Najlepiej, gdy misję dokończymy Sakura i ja, wy widzę będziecie tylko zawadzać. Naruto łap Sasuke i leć z nim do szpitala, ta rana nie wygląda zbyt dobrze. Sasuke, nie zgrywaj bohatera i nie próbuj walczyć, bo wykrwawisz się na amen i nici z odbudowy klanu."

Naruto po raz pierwszy nie zaoponował, słysząc plan Kakashiego, co ten skwitował rozbawionym spojrzeniem i krótkim gestem wskazał na oddychającego ciężko Sasuke.

"No, bierz go i rozdzielamy się."

No i rozdzielili się faktycznie, tylko jedna rzecz nie wypaliła w genialnym planie Kakashiego. Po rozdzieleniu więcej wrogów poszło za chłopakami a więc i tak musieli walczyć. 

Naruto wciąż bronił słaniającego się na nogach Sasuke, który słabł w oczach i mógł już tylko sharinganem określić skąd padnie atak. Naruto widział bladą twarz kolegi i wiedział, że długo tak nie wytrzymają. Dlaczego zresztą Ci z Mgły tak uparli się akurat na nich zamiast gonić za Kakashim?

Kilkoma technikami podziału Naruto zmylił pogoń i wpadł do jakiejś groty, zasłoniętej gałęziami głogów, które poszarpały mu kurtkę i rozharatały dłonie. Sasuke leżał obok niego na mokrych, zamszałych kamieniach, nie mówiąc nic, tylko dysząc ciężko. Pogoń przemknęła obok wejścia do groty, nie zauważając jej w ogóle.

"To się nam udało...Odpocznijmy tu chwilkę..." wysapał Naruto i usiadł obok Sasuke, który przewrócił się na bok, żeby nie urażać rany. Krwawił coraz mocniej, miał już przesiąknięte całe ubranie i krew sączyła się już na kamienną podłogę groty.

"Cholera jasna, piekło i szatany!!!" mamrotał przekleństwa Naruto, bez ceregieli rozcinając scyzorykiem koszulkę Sasuke i przyglądając się ranie, która teraz była zaogniona i wyglądała na jeszcze groźniejszą niż na początku. "Co ja mam teraz zrobić, nie znam się na uzdrawianiu ani opatrzaniu ran..."

Sasuke spojrzał na niego lśniącymi od gorączki i powstrzymywanego bólu oczyma, i wykrzywił twarz.

"Głupek, a czego uczyli Cię w akademii?" spytał z przekąsem, delikatnie obmacując ranę za pomocą kawałka swojej zniszczonej koszulki. Wyglądał źle, bardzo źle.

"No uczyli mnie opatrywania i takich różnych, ale zawsze na tym spałem, bo nie było mi to potrzebne. Mnie zawsze pomaga Lis." odpowiedział Naruto, czując, że robi się mu niedobrze na widok mięsa, które wystawało z rozciętej skóry Sasuke. "O rany, o rany, o rany, wychodzimy stąd, musisz iść do szpitala, Uchiha!!! I to nie są żarty!!!"

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, niepewni, co zrobić. W końcu Sasuke opadł na ziemię, ściskając nerwowo swoją torbę i grzebiąc w niej, najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś leku. Jeżeli istniał jakiś lek na rozcięty bok.

"Nie panikuj, młotku." wydyszał, wyciągając z torby bandaż i jakiś antyseptyk, w małej buteleczce z zielonego szkła. "Ja tu wszystko mam, żeby zająć się każdą raną. Musisz tylko robić, co każę. Nie możemy teraz wyjść z jaskini. Wróg jest zbyt blisko, nie znamy pozycji Kakashiego i Sakury, nie wiemy, kiedy zdejmą grupę, która poszła za nami."

Naruto złapał Sasuke za ramiona i potrząsnął nim na tyle mocno, że z bladych dłoni Uchihy wyleciał bandaż. Buteleczka potoczyła się gdzieś z cichym, jękliwym dźwiękiem.

"Więc mam ci pozwolić się spokojnie wykrwawić, tutaj, w jakiejś leśnej jaskini?!" wysyczał Naruto wściekle, usiłując wyglądać bardziej na wkurzonego niż na przerażonego. 

"Słuchaj, Sasuke, wciąż leci z ciebie krew. Dużo krwi. Nie myślałem, że tyle krwi w ogóle może się w człowieku mieścić, więc przestań mi tu wciskać jakieś strategiczne bajki! Zabieram Cię stąd natychmiast..."

Dziesięciu ninjów z Mgły przemknęło tuż przy wejściu do jaskini. Jeden z nich zajrzał do środka, ale chyba nie chciało im się fatygować, więc nikt nie wszedł do środka. Naruto westchnął głośno, gdy cienie zniknęły w lesie, pozostawiając za sobą niebieską ciszę lasu.

"Dobra, mądralo, mów mi co mam robić."

I tak za instrukcją Sasuke, Naruto zdołał zdezynfekować ranę, obłożyć ją opatrunkiem i chociaż częściowo zatrzymać krwawienie. Gdy skończył, Sasuke miał już siłę tylko leżeć z zamkniętymi oczyma i oddychać z trudem przez otwarte usta. Chyba nawet nie czuł aż tak bólu, był niemal na krawędzi przytomności, bezwładny i bezbronny. Właśnie bezbronność Sasuke przeraziła Naruto naprawdę.

"Hej, tylko mi tu nie umieraj, draniu...!" przemówił łamiącym się głosem, układając sobie głowę Sasuke na kolanach. "Nie wiem, co powiedziałbym Sakurze i Kakashiemu, jeżeli umarłbyś od tak śmiesznej rany..."

Czarne oczy otworzyły się i spojrzały na niego wpółprzytomnie.

"Powiedziałbyś...że to przez ciebie...bo byłeś...za wolny, żeby...wydostać się z tej...paraliżującej techniki..." głos Sasuke był słaby i przechodził powoli w senne mamrotanie. "No to klops...odpływam...Naruto młotku...co tu tak ciemno...?"

Naruto odgarnął czarne, sklejone potem włosy z bladego, rozpalonego czoła i przesunął dłonią po delikatnym policzku. Sasuke odwrócił się w stronę dotyku, nie otwierając oczu.  
"Cholera, z tobą jest faktycznie źle!..." wyszeptał sam do siebie Naruto, przyciągając do siebie bliżej omdlałe ciało przyjaciela. "Chodź tu, Uchiha...tak jest, nie trać przytomności...eee...możesz mi poopowiadać o swoim klanie...albo zemście...albo o czymkolwiek innym, tylko nie zasypiaj..."

Sasuke otworzył powoli oczy i zmierzył Naruto gorączkowym, nadzwyczajnie jak na te okoliczności poważnym spojrzeniem. Blondas czuł, że Uchiha chce coś powiedzieć, że jest cały napięty szukając odpowiednich słów, a potem poddaje się i zawisa na nim bezwładnie, zamykając na powrót oczy.

"Zabij...go...młotku...jeżeli ja...nie zdołam..." wycedził Sasuke, zaciskając dłoń na pole pomarańczowej kurtki Naruto i zmuszając go do pochylenia się nad nim. "O...biecaj...Itachi...obie...caj...mi..."

"Nic ci nie obiecam, draniu, bo sam to zrobisz! Przeżyjesz, pomścisz klan i odbudujesz wszystko..." wyszeptał Naruto, obejmując drżące ciało kolegi, i gładząc ostrożnie włosy Sasuke. "A teraz wybacz, ale ja tu nie będę siedział i patrzył, jak schodzisz. "

Naruto złożył dłonie w pieczęć snu i puknął nią lekko w kark Sasuke, który zasnął natychmiast z cichym westchnieniem na bladych, popękanych ustach. Blondas zarzucił sobie na plecy lecące przez ręce ciało przyjaciela, przywiązał je do siebie kawałkiem rzemienia, znalezionego w torbie Sasuke, i wyszedł z groty. Prosto na ośmiu ninjów z Mgły.

Z walki w sumie niewiele pamiętał, poza wybuchem pomarańczowej czakry, która przygięła drzewa do ziemi i rozrzuciła wrogów jak szmaciane kukiełki. Wiedział, że Sasuke coraz bardziej odpływa w sen, z którego może się już nie obudzić, i wiedział, że nie może mu na to pozwolić, bo...bo nie. Kakashi opowiadał później Hokage, jak znalazł zmasakrowane ciała ośmiu ninjów z Mgły, rozszarpane i pogryzione jakby walczyli z dzikim zwierzęciem. Tylko zwierzę z takimi rozmiarami kłów po prostu nie istniało. Naruto ocknął się przy bramach Konoha, z krwią na dłoniach i w ustach, trzymając kurczowo Sasuke, który zdołał jakoś odwiązać mu się z pleców. Twarz Uchihy była blada, tak blada, że wydawała się mieć sinawy rzucik. Naruto szarpnął parę razy nieprzytomnym kolegą, żeby zmusić go do ocknięcia się, ale Sasuke tylko cicho westchnął.

"Obie...caj...mi..."

Naruto krzyczał.

Sakura i Kakashi znaleźli Naruto w szpitalu, gdy darł się na lekarzy, żeby szybko wzięli od niego Sasuke i uratowali go, bo drań stracił całe litry krwi. Kakashi poszedł rozmawiać z doktorami a Sakura zajęła się blondasem, który wyglądał jak śmierć, cały we krwi, z włosami rozczochranymi jak wampir i przerażającym wyrazem twarzy. Gdyby Sakura nie objęła go wtedy delikatnie i nie zaprowadziła do rezydencji Uchihy, prawdopodobnie upadłby gdzieś na ulicy i już nie wstał.

Gdy byli już w domu, pozbierał się trochę. Zrzucił zabłocone rzeczy i upchnął je do kosza na brudy, otworzył okno dla kota i poszedł wziąć gorący prysznic, zostawiając Sakurę w kuchni. Różowowłosa dziewczyna chyba bez słów rozumiała, co się z nim dzieje, bo tylko włączyła wodę na herbatę, zrobiła pospiesznie jakieś kanapki i już była na górze, pukając do drzwi łazienki.

"Naaarutooo! Jedzenie gotowe, wyłaź! Nawet nie myśl, że Cię dzisiaj samego zostawię!!!" krzyknęła i z rękoma założonymi na piersi patrzyła, jak Naruto, zdrętwiały i jakby ogłuszony, wychodzi z łazienki, odziany w świeże bokserki i koszulkę. Bez zastanowienia przytuliła go mocno, obejmując oboma ramionami nagle drżącego Uzumakiego, który po prostu spojrzał na nią błękitnymi oczyma skrzywdzonego dziecka, wygiął usta i rozpłakał się. Stał, pozwalając lawinie różnych emocji i myśli, przetaczać się przez jego skołataną głowę, i rozpaczliwie uczepiony stojącej przy nim dziewczyny, niższej i słabszej, ale zdecydowanie trzymającej go w ramionach, płakał tak, jak jeszcze nigdy.

"I znowu jestem sam!!!!"

Sakura powoli odsunęła się od niego, prowadząc go do żółtego pokoju i zmuszając do położenia się na łóżku. Nie chciał jej puścić, więc wlazła za nim na czerwone, miękkie łóżko z błękitnymi kołdrami.

"Nie jesteś sam." powiedziała uspokajająco, obejmując go ponownie i głaskając po mokrych, zlepionych w sterczące strąki włosach. "A Sasuke na pewno przeżyje i dalej będziecie mogli skakać sobie do gardła jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów."

Naruto uśmiechnął się wodnistym uśmiechem, który był słabą kopią jego normalnego, słonecznego, radosnego grymasu.

"Nie wyglądał, jakby miał przeżyć." szepnął, zamykając oczy i wypuszczając z ramion Sakurę, która usiadła obok niego i nakryła go kocem. "Wyglądał jak...śmierć...Zawsze walczyłem, biłem się i w ogóle...ale nie myślałem, że wystarczy jedno cięcie...żeby kogoś mi zabrać...Żeby zabrać jego, tego geniusza nadętego, zawsze pierwszego, najlepszego, szybszego od wszystkich. Drań, nie musiał mi pomagać!"

"Musiał, Naruto." Sakura spojrzała na blondasa miękkim wzrokiem, po czym odwróciła twarz, wpatrując się nieruchomym wzrokiem w zasłonięte okno. "I ty zrobiłbyś to samo gdybyś widział zbliżające się do Sasuke niebezpieczeństwo. I on byłby tak samo wstrząśnięty, gdybyś to ty teraz leżał na intensywnej terapii. Pewnie, nigdy by nic nikomu nie powiedział, ale wstrząśnięty by był. "

Naruto słuchał cichych, miękkich słów Sakury, kuląc się pod kocem. Czuł, że za chwilę zostanie powiedziane coś, od czego już nie ucieknie, bo raz wypowiedziane, będzie dręczyło go dopóty, dopóki tego nie przemyśli. Wiedział, jaki będzie wynik tego przemyślania nawet bez zaczynania całego procesu.

"Na tym właśnie polega różnica między wami a resztą ninjów z Konoha. Świat dotyka was i w pewnym sensie obchodzi, ale nic nie jest w stanie konkurować z silnym uczuciem, które się między wami wytworzyło. " Sakura uśmiechnęła się i pochyliła nad Naruto, który nic z jej słów nie rozumiał. Zauważyła jego niezrozumienie i cmoknęła go tylko lekko w policzek.

"Mówię, że wy się kochacie, głuptasy."

Przez chwilę w żółtym pokoju panowała cisza taka, że Naruto mógłby przysiąc, że słychać jego przyspieszony nagle puls. Sakura zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała wstać, ale złapał ją za dłoń.

"Nie idź." wychrypiał, odwracając wzrok od zielonych, współczujących oczu. "S...Skąd taka myśl? Ja może jestem odmieńcem, ale Sasuke...on ma do odbudowania klan..."

"Myślałam, że będziesz się bardziej dynamicznie wypierał. " szepnęła Sakura, siadając bokiem do Naruto i odwzajemniając uścisk dłoni. "Ale wygląda na to, że już się zorientowałeś, co się między wami dzieje...Z was dwóch to Sasuke jest bardziej uparty i oporny, jeżeli chodzi o uczucia...A co do "odmieńca", to jeszcze raz cię przepraszam. Nie powinnam tego mówić. Dla mnie nigdy nie będziesz żadnym odmieńcem tylko jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół, jakich kiedykolwiek miałam. Obaj jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi, więc chcę, żebyście byli szczęśliwi. On może być szczęśliwy tylko z Tobą. A ty z nim."

Naruto wkręcił się głębiej pod koc, tak, że Sakura ledwo wysłyszała jego słowa przytłumione przez przykrycie.

"Skąd wiesz? Czy jestem aż tak...oczywisty? "

Sakura uśmiechnęła się, po czym położyła obok Naruto, obejmując go delikatnie ramieniem.

"Nie, jesteś równie dobry w ukrywaniu tych rzeczy jak Sasuke. " prychnęła cicho. "Na pierwszy rzut oka nie ma gorszych, bardziej zawziętych wrogów i rywali niż wy. Ale ja znam was dłużej niż pierwszy rzut oka i dla tak utalentowanej kunoichi jak ja, to nie trudne do zgadnięcia..."

"Jak to?" nie zrozumiał Naruto, mierząc Sakurę złym spojrzeniem zza krawędzi koca.

"A normalnie." zaśmiała się dziewczyna i uderzyła go lekko w ramię. " Trzy pytania, z kim najbardziej lubisz gadać wieczorem, gdy jesteś już tak zmęczony, że nie masz siły na nic? Z kim przebywanie wcale Cię nie męczy? Kto jest przy Tobie nawet, gdy nie chcesz nikogo widzieć i jesteś upierdliwym dla wszystkich smarkiem? Hm?"

Naruto pomyślał moment, drapiąc się po głowie, po czym powoli na jego policzki wypłynął różowawy rumieniec.

"Sasuke." powiedział dziwnym, złamanym głosem, odwracając twarz od Sakury, żeby nie zobaczyła jego zażenowania. "Ale to nic nie znaczy. Ja jestem tylko odmieńcem, głupkiem, i to na dodatek z zapieczętowanym w brzuchu demonem. I on mnie tylko toleruje, więc skończmy tę gadkę. To się nie stanie, oboje to wiemy. To tylko jakieś przypadkowe zauroczenie, przejdzie jak znajdę sobie jakąś miłą dziewczynę i minie mi ta faza zachwianej tożsamości płciowej..."

Nie do końca rozumiał, co to jest tożsamość płciowa, ale gdy dyskretnie podpytał Irukę, jak to jest lubić kogoś tej samej płci, nauczyciel dość długo właśnie o tym mówił. Na koniec powiedział, że nie ma co się martwić, bo Naruto jest jeszcze młody, no a miłość to miłość, i jest tak rzadką sprawą, że jak się pojawi, nie należy zbytnio przejmować się genderem. Co to był gender, Iruka już nie wytłumaczył, tylko zapchał Naruto ramenem, żeby nie przeszkadzał, bo właśnie przyszedł Kakashi.

"Idiota." fuknęła Sakura. "Znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę i będziesz nadal myślał o Sasuke. A Sasuke nie znajdzie sobie żadnej dziewczyny, tylko przy pierwszym lepszym załamaniu, czy spotkaniu tego przeklętego Itachiego, podetnie sobie żyły w łazience, nie chcąc zabrudzić sobie swojego czystego, granatowego chodniczka w holu."

Naruto zmierzył Sakurę zimnym spojrzeniem, które podpatrzył u Uchihy i często ćwiczył w łazience jego używanie, ale ta tylko machnęła ręką.

"Nie strasz mnie kamiennym spojrzeniem Sasuke. Byłam lata całe jego fanką i uodporniłam się." powiedziała niskim, poważnym tonem, który postawił Naruto włosy na głowie. 

"Wiem, co próbował zrobić tej nocy, po spotkaniu z Itachim. Wiem, że go uratowałeś. Kakashi powiedział mi wszystko. Gdyby nie było cię z nim razem w tym domu...lepiej o tym nie myśleć...Potrzebujecie siebie nawzajem. I powinieneś powiedzieć mu, co czujesz, bo znając jego uparty charakterek, to prędzej odda za Ciebie swoje życie, niż przyzna się do czegokolwiek..."

"Nic mu nie powiem, draniowi jednemu!!!" wrzasnął Naruto, odskakując od Sakury i zwijając się w żałosny kłębek po drugiej stronie łóżka. "Nic z tego!!! Nie zamierzam zrobić z siebie durnia!"  
Sakura westchnęła i wstała z łóżka. "Zrobisz jak chcesz. Tylko pamiętaj, takie rzeczy lepiej mówić. Jeżeli cię odrzuci, to tylko ty będziesz miał złamane serce. A jeśli nic nie powiesz, możesz złamać serca wam obojgu." otworzyła drzwi i zgasiła światło. "Będę na dole, gdybyś chciał coś zjeść, zrobiłam herbatę i kanapki. Zostanę tutaj z tobą do rana, potem pójdziemy zobaczyć jak się nasz Uchiha czuje, dobrze?"

"Dobrze."

Całą noc Naruto myślał o Sasuke. Coś w głębi duszy mówiło mu, że Sakura ma rację, że takie rzeczy trzeba mówić nawet narażając się na śmiech, kpiny i odrzucenie. Nawet tracąc w ten sposób swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zresztą, Naruto nie był tchórzem, był, psiakrew, ninją, i był w stanie poradzić sobie z jakąś wahającą się tożsamością płciową, a co! Gdy rano zszedł do kuchni zastał tam już czekającą na niego Sakurę, przebraną w jego domowe szorty i podkoszulkę z nadrukiem pomarańczowego, maleńkiego liska. Zaśmiała się na jego zdziwione spojrzenie.

"Głupek!" prychnęła zalewając herbaty wrzątkiem. "Oczywiście pożyczyłam sobie twoje rzeczy, bo nie miałam nawet czasu zajrzeć do domu, tak żałośnie wczoraj wyglądałeś. Moje ubrania wyprałam, wiszą w ogrodzie. Spałam w pokoju gościnnym, bo w całym tym twoim załamaniu zapomniałeś pokazać mi, w którym pomieszczeniu mogę przenocować. Taki byłeś rozwalony, no, ale już ci lepiej, jak widzę. Nawet zjadłeś kanapki, które Ci zrobiłam a to znaczy, że naprawdę doszedłeś do siebie..."

Naruto usiadł za stołem i patrzył jak Sakura krząta się swobodnie po kuchni, robiąc mu śniadanie, co przywiodło mu na myśl Sasuke, codziennie wmuszającego w niego znienawidzony nabiał i także poruszającego się po kuchni, jakby tańczył jakiś trudny układ choreograficzny. Czarny kot wskoczył zgrabnie na parapet a potem prosto na kolana blondasa i zajrzał mu poważnie w oczy. Naruto uśmiechnął się.

"Dziękuję Sakura..."odezwał się nienaturalnie dla siebie cichym głosem, nie podnosząc oczu, przez co tracąc wyraz zdziwienia, jaki odbił się na twarzy Sakury. "Za wszystko dziękuję. Jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką, jaką mam."

Sakura postawiła przed nim z rozmachem talerz z kanapkami i zrobiła groźną minę, opierając pięści na biodrach.

"No pewnie, że jestem najlepsza! I nikt, powiadam, absolutnie nikt z tu obecnych mi nie dorówna!!! Cha cha cha!!!" przedrzeźniała go, cytując słowa, które były niemal codzienną śpiewką Naruto i których nikt, poza nią i Sasuke, nie mógł znieść dłużej niż pięć minut. "A teraz zjedz grzecznie śniadanie a potem idź do Sasuke i wyznaj mu swoją dozgonną miłość. Bo dla Ciebie to on jest najlepszy!!!"

Naruto poczerwieniał gwałtownie a Sakura objęła go z tyłu ramionami, śmiejąc się głośno.

"Jest środek lata, niedługo będzie sierpień. Zróbmy tak, obiecaj, że powiesz Sasuke co Ci leży na sercu, gdy zobaczysz w nocy spadające meteoryty. To by było takie romantyczne!!! Wiesz, one czasem spadają całą chmarą i wyglądają jak deszcz iskier, a czasem pojedynczo. I co lato robią to innej nocy, ale zawsze w sierpniu. Co ty na to, hm? "

Naruto zrobił przebiegłą minę, co spowodowało u Sakury mimowolne cofnięcie się. Blondas był wniebowzięty jej reakcją, z rozmachu wepchnął sobie w usta trzy kanapki, które okazały się nie zawierać żadnego nabiału, tylko masło czekoladowe, które Sakura jakimś cudem wyszukała w szafkach kuchennych.

"Zgoda, powiem, ale tylko wtedy, gdy ty powiesz Lee. Może jestem dopiero przyszłym Hokage i wciąż się uczę, ale widzę, co się święci. Ja zrobię z siebie głupka przed Sasuke tylko wtedy, gdy ty zrobisz z siebie głupią przed Lee. Powiemy im razem, w sierpniu, gdy zobaczymy te całe meteoryty, teges tamteges. Umowa stoi?"

Naruto wyciągnął do Sakury rękę, którą ujęła zadowolona, potrząsając nią nerwowo.

W szpitalu napotkali tłum dziewcząt, próbujących dostać się do pokoju, w którym leżał Sasuke i którego strzegli Iruka i Kakashi. Na ich widok zamaskowany jonin roześmiał się głośno i zamachał ręką.

"O, widzę, że przyszliście. W końcu, bo czekamy i czekamy, żeby was tu wpuścić a potem cały galimatias zostawić personelowi szpitala. Te dziewczyny są naprawdę nawiedzone..." Kakashi uniknął z łatwością lecącego w jego kierunku bukietu kwiatów. "A co z wami, wszystko w porządku, żadnych urazów? Nie, to dobrze. Widzę, że Sakura została z tobą na noc Naruto, to się chwali, taka troska o członków drużyny...A przy okazji, ładna koszulka Sakura."

Kakashi zaśmiał się radośnie, na widok skonfundowanej Sakury, która odkryła, że nadal jest w szortach blondasa i nosi jego podkoszulek z lisem. Naruto, który nic a nic nie łapał z aluzji czynionych przez mistrza, patrzył się pustym wzrokiem w zamaskowaną twarz Hakate. Iruka poczerwieniał i trzepnął Kakashiego po głowie.

"No co ty, są za młodzi na takie rzeczy...po prostu Sakura przenocowała..."

"I zgubiła wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Dobrze, że Naruto miał zapasowe..." prychnął Kakashi. Ręka Iruki zacisnęła mu się na ramieniu tak, że widać było pobielałe kości palców. Sakura z pełnym wzgardy milczeniem zignorowała mistrza.

Napór dziewcząt stał się nie do zniesienia, podobnie jak ich okrzyki, więc zanim Sakura dostała po głowie koszem z owocami, weszli już do pokoju, w którym leżał bardzo blady i bardzo zły Sasuke.

"Cześć Sasuke, dobrze się czujesz?"

"Cześć Sasuke, dlaczego wyglądasz jakbyś był wkurzony?" spytali jednocześnie Sakura i Naruto, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczyma na Uchihę, który mierzył ich lodowatym spojrzeniem, pod którym nawet blondas wyczuł wrzącą lawę. Przez chwilę panowała martwa cisza, przerywana tylko wrzaskami fan klubu, próbującego odsunąć pielęgniarzy od drzwi. Kakashi sarknął cicho, maskując śmiech, który zagłuszył kompletnie Iruka, pociągając go ku sobie za ramiona i obejmując dyskretnie. Sakura uśmiechnęła się krzywo a Naruto gapił się na wściekłe lico przyjaciela, nic nie pojmując.

"Nie jestem wkurzony. "Sasuke odpowiedział na pytanie Naruto, przenosząc swoje czarne, onyksowe spojrzenie z twarzy blondasa na pomarańczowego liska na koszulce Sakury. "Tylko dlaczego mój przyjaciel zabawia się z moją przyjaciółką w moim domu, podczas mojej nieobecności, chcę wiedzieć?"

Kakashi i Iruka spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Sakura otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk, po czym dołączyła do mistrzów w zbiorowym rechocie, całkiem nie przystającym do rangi ninjów Konoha. Jedynie Naruto się nie śmiał, tylko zrobił się czerwony ze złości, zacisnął pięści i już był przy łóżku Sasuke, bez ceregieli włażąc na nie i chwytając Uchihę za biały kołnierz szpitalnego wdzianka.

"Ja też tam mieszkam, więc to tymczasowo także mój dom!!!" wrzasnął potrząsając Sasuke. "I jakie zabawianie się masz na myśli, padalcu?! Sakura tylko przenocowała, bo się o mnie martwiła! Tak, jak ja się martwiłem, że wykrwawisz na amen ten swój blady tyłek! Rozumiesz, martwiliśmy się o ciebie, czy ty w ogóle znasz słowo "martwić się ", idioto?!"

"Pewnie, że rozumiem, ciemniaku!" krzyknął Sasuke głosem jak na ciężko rannego pacjenta całkiem mocnym. "Rozumiem, że jesteś głupim młotkiem, tylko wykorzystującym okazje! Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia, mogłeś chociaż nie przebierać jej w tą koszulkę..."

Sasuke zrzucił z siebie Naruto jednym ruchem, wyraźnie tracąc werwę, klnąc i trzymając się za bok. Kakashi, Iruka i Sakura śmiali się nadal, co tylko dodało Naruto animuszu. Odbił się od podłogi jak kot i skoczył ponownie na Sasuke, tłukąc go jak leci.

"To moja koszulka, dałeś mi ją na swoich urodzinach, zanim zdążyłem ją dać tobie! I pozwalam w niej nocować komu chcę! Jaki ty jesteś zatrzaśnięty w sobie, człeku, nie widzisz nawet, że się o ciebie martwimy, tylko wywlekasz od rzeczy jakieś koszulki, okazje i zabawy?!!! Mam cię już dosyć...!"

Tłukli się tak z dobre trzy minuty, okładając się na oślep jak leci, aż nagle Sasuke skulił się nienaturalnie i opadł na poduszkę, z zamkniętymi oczyma. Naruto spojrzał na leżącego pod nim kolegę i wykrzywił strasznie twarz.

"On krwawi!!! Znowu!!! Zabiłem Sasukeeee!!! "

Nagle w pokoju zrobił się chaos. Przez wyważone drzwi wpadli pielęgniarze, stratowani przez niespokojny o zdrowie Sasuke fan klub. Iruka trzymał Naruto w pasie, próbując ściągnąć go z Sasuke, któremu właśnie formowała się na plecach duża, czerwona plama krwi, świadcząca o tym, że parę z jego dwudziestu szwów pękło pod wpływem troski Uzumakiego. Kakashi śmiał się szaleńczo, słuchając krzyku Sasuke, który darł się, że nie umarł, ale za to Naruto umrze, jeżeli tylko znajdzie się gdzieś w zasięgu jego ręki. Sakura siedziała na łóżku Sasuke i próbowała założyć technikę uzdrawiającą, co okazało się niemożliwe, bo Sasuke nagle znieruchomiał i upadł na twarz, wywołując westchnięcie grozy u wszystkich przebywających w pokoju.

"Zemdlał!" kwiknął Naruto i wyrwał się Iruce, przypadając do Uchihy i zarzucając go sobie na plecy.

"Ludzie, jesteście poważnym zagrożeniem życia dla wszystkich, którzy znajdują się obok was." obwieścił roztrzęsionym głosem blondas, po czym wyskoczył przez okno, zabierając ze sobą lecącego przez ręce Sasuke i wywołując okrzyk grozy u fan klubu Uchihy. Kakashi usiadł i zaczął ze śmiechu bić się po kolanach.

"No wyborni są, nie uważacie? Tacy zaborczy i opiekuńczy, że hej."

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

 

* * *

 

Sakura przyszła akurat, gdy Naruto pakował Sasuke do swojego łóżka w żółtym pokoju, słusznie konkludując, że granatowy tylko pogłębi i tak już sporą depresję Uchihy.

"Jak z nim?"

"Będzie żyć."

Czarne oczy Uchihy otworzyły się powoli, patrząc ostrożnie po żółtych ścianach, jakby nie rozpoznawały otoczenia.

"G...dzie?" spytał łamiącym się głosem a Naruto usłużnie podsunął mu szklankę z zimną herbatą, którą wypił duszkiem, polewając się trochę po brodzie. Naruto wytarł mu twarz swoim rękawem i poklepał lekko po bladym policzku.

"Jesteś w domu, w pokoju swojej mamy, który mi udostępniłeś." powiedział cicho i uśmiechnął się na widok zmieszanego wyrazu twarzy Sasuke.

"Mamy...?" czarne oczy zmrużyły się nieco, jakby ostatni członek klanu sharinganów myślał o czymś bardzo odległym. "Ale jej...nie ma...młotku."

"Ale ja jestem, głupku." zaśmiał się Naruto i położył dłoń na bladym czole Sasuke, który zamknął oczy pod tym miękkim i absolutnie nienaturalnym dla blondasa dotykiem. "Jestem i cię nie zostawię. Przepraszam za pęknięte szwy, a teraz śpij, zrobimy ci z Sakurą coś dobrego do jedzenia..."

Oczy Sasuke pozostały zamknięte, ale jego usta drgnęły widocznie.

"Z...Sakurą...?"

Naruto spojrzał zmieszany na Haruno, a ona tylko wyciągnęła rękę w geście zwycięstwa i pochyliła się delikatnie nad leżącym Uchihą.

"Tak, z tą Sakurą, z którą Naruto ani przez moment nie przeszło na myśl zabawiać się w rezydencji Uchiha. Z tą Sakurą, która co prawda nosi koszulki Naruto ale nigdy go nie dotknie, nie zanim nie spadną meteoryty i nie ogłosi on tego, co powinien ogłosić już teraz, ale jest cykorem."

Naruto dał jej kuksańca w bok, na co odpowiedziała mu ciosem w potylicę. Sasuke otworzył nieco oczy, ale widać było, że wewnętrznie zapada już w sen.

"Meteoryty...o czym ty bredzisz, młotku?" spytał bez złości, usiłując powstrzymać zamykające się powieki. "Jeśli ktoś cię dotknie...osobiście porachuję mu...kości..."dodał bez sensu i zapadł w zdrową, głęboką drzemkę.

W milczeniu Sakura pomogła Naruto zmienić opatrunek Sasuke, zastępując go nowym i wyłuskując dwa zerwane szwy, sterczące dziwacznie z białej skóry Uchihy. Blondas wygiął usta w podkówkę i pogłaskał leżącą bezwładnie rękę.

"No, chyba go ponownie uszkodziłem." przyznał ciężkim głosem, wodząc palcami po bladym nadgarstku. "Ciekawe, że zawsze kończymy raniąc się w jakiś beznadziejnie głupi sposób."

"Po prostu czekacie na meteoryty." spuentowała Sakura, poprawiając poduszki i podciągając koc pod samą szyję Sasuke. "Nie będzie zbytnio zły a jeśli już, to tylko na siebie, bo dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi przez taką błahostkę jak twoja podkoszulka z liskiem."

"To on mi dał tą podkoszulkę. Zaraz po tym, jak ja mu ją dałem na jego urodziny." Naruto uśmiechnął się odgarniając z bladego czoła Sasuke parę niesfornych, czarnych kosmyków. "Zresztą masz rację, Sakurka. To całe fiasko to też jego wina. Wciąż powtarza tylko "moje, moje, moje" jakby wszystko, co znajduje się w tej rezydencji należało do niego."

"I wszystko należy." wcięła mu się w słowo Sakura, zmuszając do wstania i delikatnie kierując go w stronę drzwi. "Ale to nie jest to, co on chciałby mieć."

"Co Sasuke chciałby mieć?" spytał zmieszany Naruto, idąc po schodach i zgarniając po drodze kota, balansującego na poręczy. "Przecież wszystko ma. Czego mu brakuje?"

"Nie wiem. Może ciebie?" zaśmiała Sakura, wyciągając rękę, żeby pogłaskać kota, wyciągającego się rozkosznie w ramionach Naruto. "Żartuję, chi chi...Naprawdę nie wiem, ale znam sposób, w jaki możemy mu poprawić humor, jak już dojdzie do siebie."

Weszli do kuchni i otworzyli okna, wpuszczając świeże, letnie powietrze razem z wszystkimi zapachami kwitnącego ogrodu. Kot wywinął się z objęć blondasa i hycnął na parapet, przeciągając się.

"Co, zrobimy mu ramen?"

"Nie, zrobimy mu coś, co lubi jeść on, a nie to, co ty chciałbyś zjeść." prychnęła Sakura i otworzyła lodówkę. "Wiem, że chociaż nikomu się do tego nie przyzna, lubi ryż w curry. A więc nauczę cię jak to robić, żebyś mógł go udobruchać, jeżeli jeszcze kiedyś zdarzy ci się rozpruć mu szwy albo coś."

Gdzieś około piątej popołudniu ryż z curry był gotowy, Sakura ubrała się w swoje już suche rzeczy i pożegnała się, zostawiając Naruto samego. Blondas zalał sobie kubek ramen i poszedł do swojego pokoju, popatrzeć sobie, jak Sasuke śpi. Był zdecydowany, że jeśli tylko zobaczy jakikolwiek meteoryt, wywlecze Sasuke kopiącego i krzyczącego z domu, i powie mu wszystko. Nie wiedział konkretnie, co powie, ale będąc osobą, która bardziej czuje niż myśli, wykalkulował, że gdy nadejdzie ta chwila, jego mózg otworzy się cudownie i będzie wiedział, co mówić.

Sasuke obudził się około północy z pełnym pęcherzem i zdrętwiałą ręką, na której opierał się twarzą Naruto, śpiąc smacznie z jedną dłonią pod kołdrą, a w drugiej piastując pusty kubek ramen.

"Młotek." wyszeptał Sasuke, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wyjął z ręki Naruto kubek i poszedł do łazienki. Gdy wrócił, położył się na powrót do łóżka, obok wyciągniętego już w pościeli blondasa i zasnął, najspokojniej od dobrych dwu tygodni.

 

* * *

The End

Homoviator 2005


End file.
